Hated
by RustyCage500
Summary: Naruto was taken under the wing of few powerful people who trained him to take care of himself, however the bad treatment of the villagers caused him to develop deep hatred for them and his love for the village disappeared, now he's powerful enough to take care of himself and few people he holds dear. NarutoXHarem, Evil Naruto.
1. The Beginning

Hello everyone, it's Rusty here...again. I just got the idea about new series and decided to write it. So here it is, I hope you all enjoy this story and if someone read any of my other fanfictions then don't worry, I don't plan to stopping with writing anytime soon so just wait till the update.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyūbi/Hollow speaking** "

" _Zanpakutō spirit speaking_ "

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning.**

(October 10 - day of Kyūbi's attack)

October 10, it was seemingly normal day in Konoha...except the gigantic nine-tailed fox currently attacking it. A group of people are speeding through the village toward the spot where the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze is currently fighting with the giant fox.

The first person is a man around 180 cm in height with bright sky blue eyes opened wide, he appears to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person, he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bears unusual silver hair. He wears black kimono shirt, dark gray ANBU-styled pants, black strapped-up shinobi sandals and white sash tied around his waist to which a wakizashi with light blue hilt is tied. His name is Gin Ichimaru.

The second person is a man of around 183 cm in height, he's a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath along with black shinobi sandals. In his hand is a beige colored shikomizue with a curved handle and silver base. His name is Urahara Kisuke.

The third person is also a man of around 180 cm in height, he is a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair with noticeable sideburns and brown eyes. He wears black kimono shirt, black ANBU pants, black shinobi sandals and a red sash tied around his waist to which a tachi with a red handle and hexagonal tsuba is attached. His name is Isshin Shiba.

The fourth and last person was a fair-skinned man of around 176 cm in height with blue eyes and white hair with bangs combed to one side. He wears gray long-sleeved shirt and gray pants along with black shinobi sandals, in his left hand is a short white bow without bowstring. His name is Ryūken Ishida.

After few more minutes of jumping from roof to roof and then from tree to tree the four of them arrived at the peculiar scene of a blond haired man fighting another man with a mask covering his face.

"Damn, kōhai!" Isshin shouted and jumped forward, he unsheathed his sword which immediately began to release a flame-like energy.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" He shouted and swung his blade down on the masked man who's eyes went wide under his mask, a crescent moon of bright blue energy shot out from the tip of his blade and slammed into the man who released a pain-filled scream, the wave of energy traveled along with the masked man before dissipating hundred meters away with the masked man falling onto the ground in a heap. Isshin sheathed his sword and run up to the blond haired man kneeling on the ground, panting heavily.

"God dammit kōhai, what the hell were you thinking!" Isshin shouted and slapped the man on top of his head, causing him to fall down face-first in the ground. The blond man quickly regained his composure and stood up on wobbly legs.

"I'm sorry Isshin-senpai, I didn't had a choice." Minato Namikaze said weakly and began to walk away only to wobble and trip on his own legs, before he could fall down Isshin kneeled before him so that he fall on Isshin's back.

"Where the hell do you think you're going kōhai?" Isshin asked sternly, his eyes narrowing. Minato only shook his head and looked forward.

"Isshin-senpai...what I'm about to do will be something you will beat me up for in afterlife but I must do this...Kyūbi is rampaging...I have no choice but use Shiki Fūjin to seal it...that's why...please take care of Kushina and Naruto for me." With that said Minato disappeared in a flash leaving a stunned group behind.

"Kōhai you moron...just what are you planning?" Isshin asked himself before quickly standing up and turning toward the three other man.

"Let's go, that brat wants to use Shiki Fūjin." That was everything it took for all four of them to speed toward the last place they saw Kyūbi.

* * *

After several more minutes they arrived at the horrible scene, Minato and a red haired woman, Kushina Uzumaki was speared through by a enormous claw belonging to the even larger nine-tailed fox that was slowly disintegrating into a orange mist-like energy and flowing into a seal placed on the stomach of a tiny blond-haired child that was currently laying on top of an altar. All four man quickly jumped in front of Minato.

"Brat what the hell were you thinking, you too Kushina?!" Isshin yelled at them surprising the remaining man as Isshin wasn't one to loose composure so easily, the tears streaming down his face weren't helping at all. Minato looked up at the man who trained him and smiled.

"I'm sorry...senpai *cough*...I wasn't planing on *cough* that...Urahara...senpai *cough*..." Minato called out the other blond-haired man stepped out in front of him with a grim expression.

"Brat...why the hell you did that? Obviously there was another way." Urahara said to which Minato chuckled in turn coughing up more blood. Urahara shook his head sadly.

"Urahara-senpai...*cough*...please take care of Naruto...*cough* I want him to be seen as a hero for holding back Kyūbi *cough*...can you do that?" He asked with a weak smile, the light slowly fading from his eyes. Urahara and the rest nodded firmly which brought a smile to Minato's face.

"Sen...pai...please tell Naru-kun...that his parents loved him...okay?" Kushina said weakly, tears leaking down her face. Isshin tried to wipe his eyes without much success while Urahara tried hard to hold back his tears.

"Alright...*sniff*...we will take care of him...baka kōhai." Urahara said slowly, both Minato and Kushina smiled before the light left their eyes and Kyūbi disappeared completely. The two fall down lifelessly, causing the four man to bow their heads in sadness, the only sound breaking the silence was the crying of the newborn Naruto. After few more minutes Urahara stepped forward and in a puff of smoke two white coffins with glass lids appeared on the ground near Minato and Kushina, he opened the coffins and put them inside before closing the lids, almost immediately a green glow surrounded both bodies.

"Baka kōhai...*sniff*...why did you have to play a hero dammit." Urahara choked out, tears streaming down his face, even Ryūken and Gin began to cry. After several seconds a group of people jumped down near them followed by gasps.

"Minato...you idiot." A voice of Hiruzen Sarutobi broke the silence, Isshin, Kisuke, Gin and Ryūken turned toward the Third Hokage with grim expressions.

"Sandaime-sama...we must talk."

* * *

(July 15 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack -day before graduation - Morning)

Through the already busy streets of Konoha a 15 years old boy around 173 cm in height was walking. He has shoulder-length , blonde, spiky hair with bangs pulled to the left side of his face and hold in place by a small white hexagonal headpiece with red kanji for 'sky' on it, he also have blue eyes with slitted pupils along with three thick whisker marks on each cheek, his face put into a seemingly permanent scowl. He wears black form-fitting shirt, black pants tucked into black shinobi sandals, a kunai pouch tied to his right thigh, three scrolls holsters tied to his left thigh and long black haori over it all, the haori has a completely white hexagon on the back with red kanji for 'fox' inside the hexagon, the haori from the thighs down split into nine coattails resembling fluffy fox tails, the haori is also held together in the front by a orange 'X'-shaped cloth near his neck. Tied to his back beneath the haori by a red cloth is an ōdachi with an orange hilt. The tsuba has a teardrop shape, with the base of the drop arcing over the top of the blade, and the point of the drop pointing below the cutting edge. A row of several tiny teardrop-shaped holes decorates the bottom of the curve, and a small ring, approximately 2" in diameter, dangles off the tip of the tear-drop.

Most of the villagers and shinobi send glares his way but he simply returned the glares, immediately causing them to look down in fear.

'Tsk, weaklings...few years ago I would probably let them stare at me like that but not anymore.' Naruto thought and focused on his destination, Ninja Academy. He decided to turn off his surrounding and just walk forward.

" **Naru-kun, so scary~**." A feminine, mocking and cheerful voice sounded from inside Naruto's head causing him to groan.

'Oh, great...Kyū-chan, can you tell me why you didn't talk to me yesterday?' Naruto thought to which Kyūbi pouted.

" **I was horny and you didn't came here for few days now, I'm getting lonely!** " She whined which brought a small grin to Naruto's face, people stared at him in fear especially when his fox-like eyes landed on someone accidentally.

'Tell you what, I was also horny but I accepted the invitation from that lovely housewife from the neighboring building, her husband isn't satisfying her so I just helped...who am I to ignore such hot piece of ass as her.' He thought, a menacing growl sounded from inside his mind.

" **That whore, when I get out of here I will find her...and I WILL kill her**." Naruto sighed and shook his head.

'Kyū-chan...please don't do that, besides, it will be another few months before Urahara-sensei will finish your body...you should blame that old-goat Sarutobi for that, if not for that trigger seal he placed on my body I would channel more of your chakra for Urahara-sensei to analyze without anyone knowing.'

" **Tsk, you're no fun...but you're a good mate at least...and DAMN skillful at that**." At that Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, he glanced up and smirked upon seeing the academy gate before him.

"Look at that, we're already here." Naruto said aloud, people backed away from him and few ninja tensed, Naruto felt that and turned his head to glare at them.

"What are you staring at, do you all want to die?" Naruto asked with a little growl for emphasis, almost immediately everyone returned to what they were doing before.

" **Oh...my...god...they're all a bunch of pussies, fearing a 15 year old boy**." Kyūbi said and started laughing, Naruto also chuckled and began to walk forward, he absentmindedly caught a kunai that was sailing toward his head and stored it into his kunai pouch.

"Thanks for that, I will need it." He said loud enough for the person that threw the kunai to hear, the kunoichi with purple hair styled into short, spiky, fanned-ponytail grinned and disappeared into shadows of the alley.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he opened the door to the classroom, all eyes immediately landed on him causing him to sigh once more. He walked up the stairs and stopped beside the white eyed girl with dark blue hair kept in a short hime-cut, the girl blushed and looked up at him, Naruto smiled and petted her head.

"Good morning Hinata." Naruto said calmly causing the girl to blush even harder before she smiled sweetly.

"N-Naruto-kun...good morning." She said back shyly and bowed her head, Naruto stopped petting her and sat in a chair on her right, he tilted his head back and performed a mock salute. At the table behind him two boys are sitting, one of them sitting right behind Naruto is a boy with brown eyes and black hair pulled into a spiky ponytail, his name is Shikamaru. Sitting behind Hinata is a boy with spiky, brown hair that sticks upward, his name is Chōji.

"Yo, Shika, Chō, what's up." Shikamaru sighed at that.

"Troublesome as always...and what about you, how many people you scared this morning?" Naruto smirked at the question.

"Above twenty people for sure, I still can't believe that they fear a academy student." He said with his smirk stretching even wider.

" **Not any academy student, a damn hot academy student and that's coming from me, the sexiest being you ever saw**." Kyūbi said, Naruto looked forward and grinned.

'Oh you sexy flatterer, I could go there and fuck the red out of your eyes right now.' His thought caused Kyūbi to let out an excited squeal, Naruto looked left and saw Uchiha Sasuke, the greatest pain in the ass, glaring at him.

"What are you doing here dobe, you should be removed from academy." Sasuke said angrily, Naruto smirked at him.

"You know, you could be more intimidating if you were more...intimidating." Naruto said calmly and turned toward him, Sasuke seethed at this.

"Are you mocking me, an Uchiha!" Sasuke nearly screamed, he stood up and glared at Naruto who quickly looked shocked and began to wave his hands in front of him in a fake fear, by now everyone gathered around them with fangirls shouting about how amazing Sasuke was.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no..." Sasuke smirked down at Naruto who smirked back and dropped his hands to the side, a smug look replaced his faked shock.

"Pff, yeah." Naruto said that and looked right into Sasuke's eyes, he saw the hatred he waited for.

'Finally, that village cock-sucker was annoying the shit out of me, I must congratulate Sandaime, it was a GREAT idea to create another council...especially with civilians on it.' Naruto thought sarcastically causing Kyūbi to began laughing, Naruto watched as Sasuke lunged at him and tried to punch him, a keyword 'tried'. For Naruto everything moved in slow motion, almost like a slug traveling across the road, Naruto sighed inwardly and caught the fist in his right hand like it was nothing, his bored expression unnerved Sasuke who looked shocked at his own fist.

"Lame...you really are a council's cock-sucker Sasuke...-chan." Naruto said mockingly, at that Sasuke's shock was quickly replaced by anger, he cocked his right fist back and attempted to hit Naruto again but Naruto just tightened his grip on Sasuke's left fist and threw him at the classroom entrance just as two girls tried to enter, one with long blond hair and another with pink hair. To the shock of everyone present Sasuke sailed at the door and slammed into the two girls, launching all three of them outside the class and into the corridor.

"Na-Naruto-kun, you shouldn't fight in here." Hinata's shy voice sounded from behind Naruto, he turned his head toward her and smiled.

"But Hinata-chan, he was the first to attack me." Hinata blushed and began to play with her fingers.

"Yo-you know what I mean." That only caused Naruto to grin.

"I know." Naruto said and looked at all the gathered.

"He started it, right?" Everyone quickly nodded and returned to their seats, just then the blond girl walked into the class and glared at Naruto.

"What the hell Naruto, you could kill me!" Ino screamed at him, Naruto blinked and began to scratch the back of his head.

"Oh, it was you Ino-chan, sorry...I guess." At that Ino only pouted and sat in the chair in front of Hinata. Naruto looked at the chair before him and blinked, sitting there was a boy with dark, bushy, brown hair wearing dark, round glasses.

"Shino-san, I didn't saw you there...sorry." Everyone from the group blinked and looked at Shino.

'How did he get there.' Was everyone thought, Shino himself nodded in Naruto's direction.

"It's alright Naruto-san." With that Shino returned to looking ahead, Sasuke supported by Sakura walked into the class, both sending glares at Naruto who ignored them, following them was a boy with a white dog laying on top of his head, the boy, Kiba Inuzuka seethed upon seeing Naruto.

"Hey, bastard, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kiba shouted angrily, pointing his finger at Naruto, the dog on top of his head, Akamaru, whined at that. Naruto blinked and looked down.

"Well, sitting I guess...was that so hard to figure." Naruto said teasingly which only angered Kiba more.

"Oh god, not again." Shikamaru said with a sigh and placed his forehead on top of the table, the rest of the group also sighed as Kiba began to walk toward Naruto from his left side, Naruto just smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, Kiba upon nearing Naruto cocked his right fist back and send a punch at Naruto's shoulder, Naruto's smirk became menacing as Kiba's fist slammed into something before Naruto's shoulder, he screamed in pain and quickly stepped back holding his throbbing hand, Shino saw that and raised his eyebrow.

"Ba-bastard, what did you do?!" Kiba asked angrily, Naruto turned toward him and Kiba froze in fear, Naruto's eyes turned a menacing red color.

"Sit down mutt, I'm an alpha...that's as good answer as you can get." Naruto said coldly, Kiba flinched and walked to the last desk near the window, as far into the corner as he could. Naruto's eyes turned back to blue color, he huffed in annoyance and looked at Shikamaru with a grin.

"Ne, Shika...guess what?" Shikamaru just groaned and shook his head.

"I don't want to guess anything...too troublesome." Shikamaru said without lifting his head from the desk.

"You're no fun." Naruto said with a huff, he turned to the front and sighed.

"God they sure take their time to get here." Naruto said in slight annoyance, everyone from the small group nodded.

* * *

After twenty more minutes two men walked inside the classroom, one of them has white shoulder-length hair and green eyes, the other one has brown hair kept in a spiky ponytail, dark eyes and a scar running across his nose.

"Alright, listen up everyone, tomorrow is a graduation day but today will be the field test. Let's go to the training ground." Iruka said to which Naruto sighed in relief.

"Finally, I was afraid we will sit here for an hour." He said and stood up, everyone walked out from the classroom and followed after Mizuki and Iruka outside the academy where the training ground was.

"Okay everyone, let's start with accuracy test, Naruto, you first." At that Naruto sighed.

"Iruka-sensei, I don't think it is a good idea, I would rather go last...you know...to see how everyone else are doing it." Iruka hummed in thought and nodded after few seconds.

"Alright Naruto, then Sasuke, you're next." Sasuke smirked at Naruto who looked completely unfazed, Mizuki handed the five kunai to Sasuke and backed away, Sasuke took the stance and when Iruka signaled he threw all five kunai in quick succession amazing most people, the three kunai hit 10, one hit 9 while the last one hit 7, Sasuke's fan-girls began to shout and jump at how 'amazing' Sasuke is which only boosted his already enormous ego.

"Very good Sasuke, 46 points, next is Sakura Haruno..." Naruto tuned out everything in favor of speaking with Kyūbi.

'Ne Kyū-chan, what will you do when Urahara-sensei finish the body?' Naruto asked, Kyūbi hummed in thought, after several seconds a giggle escaped her mouth.

" **Well, I have an idea but you probably won't like it**." Naruto raised his eyebrow at that.

'What idea?' Another giggle from Kyūbi caused even more confusion.

" **Kits...at least five**." Naruto tilted his head to the side, everyone watched him in confusion except Shikamaru who long ago figured what Naruto hold and was fine with that.

'Kits? Aren't kits a young fo...oh.' A blush appeared on Naruto's face when he noticed what Kyūbi was implying.

" **Yep, so what do you think...will you help me with that**." Kyūbi asked in a seductive tone.

'Kyū-chan, I don't think it is a good idea...I mean, I won't be a good father of that I'm sure.' Kyūbi only huffed at that.

" **Bullshit, I wouldn't be able to find a better material for a father than you, besides you're my mate and an alpha, it's your damn job to give me kits to take care of**.'

'Alright Kyū, we will talk about it later...if you want kids so much then I can give them to you...and...I will try to be a good father.' This caused Kyūbi to squeal in excitement.

" **I love you Naru-kun**!" Kyūbi shouted to which Naruto grabbed his head and hissed in pain.

'Kyū-chan please, not so loud...and I love you too.' Naruto told her with a sigh.

"Naruto, it's your turn." Iruka's voice brought him out from his thoughts, he blinked and looked at Mizuki who handed him the five kunai, when Naruto took them a scowl formed on his face.

'Bastard, they're much heavier than normal kunai and the blade is dull...I just had to use a LITTLE more strength.' Naruto thought and get in the position, he cast one more look at the smug-looking Mizuki, Naruto sighed and turned toward the target. Iruka signaled to start and Naruto almost instantly threw first five kunai which embedded themselves right in the middle, Miuzki almost choked on his own spit when the dull kunai were embedded nearly to the hilt, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the point between the four kunai in the middle.

'Well, let's see how durable this thing is.' Naruto thought and threw the last kunai, everyone watched in amazement as the kunai hit exactly in the middle of the target and pushed it back nearly few meters before it stopped. Naruto himself hissed and rolled his shoulder.

"Damn, I missed, that was supposed to went through." When he said that everyone gawked, except Sasuke who was seething.

'That DOBE did better than me?! An Uchiha?!' Sasuke thought angrily, Naruto felt that and looked at his with a smirk.

"What, jealous?" Naruto asked smugly which only angered Sasuke more, seeing that Iruka stepped between them before it escalated.

"Alright, calm down everyone, we have sparring matches ahead of us." He said and began to walk toward the further end of the training ground where a ring for sparring was. Naruto couldn't help but smirk, he knew that Mizuki probably set Sasuke to fight with him in hopes of Naruto's defeat.

'Will Iruka react when I nearly kill Sasuke...meh, whatever.' Naruto mussed to himself, everyone gathered a small distance from the ring.

"Alright, there will be only Taijutsu, nothing more, nothing less, Mizuki do your job." Iruka said and stepped back, Mizuki smirked and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto and Sasuke, step into the ring." Naruto sighed.

"Knew it." He muttered and stepped into the ring with Sasuke standing across from him with arms crossed on his chest, his fangirls immediately began cheering.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata's shy voice cut through the crowd, Naruto turned toward her with raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"P-please...don't kill him...I do-don't want you to get in trouble." When she said that Naruto pouted.

"No fun Hinata-chan...alright, I will TRY to not hurt him...too much." Hearing the confidence in Naruto's voice angered Sasuke.

"You're getting delusional dobe, you can't beat an Uchiha like me." Sasuke said angrily to which Naruto just looked at him in boredom.

"Really princess, go and prove it." Just then Mizuki started the match and Sasuke immediately darted at Naruto and tried to hit his head with a high kick but Naruto caught his right foot, Sasuke quickly spun his body despite the pain in his foot and attempted to kick Naruto once again but he just released his right foot and punched him in the left ankle, Sasuke yelled in pain before he quickly regained his balance and gained some distance from Naruto, he knelled and touched his ankle.

"See, you can't prove anything, you're just pathetic." At that Sasuke growled and stood up before taking a stance. Naruto sighed and calmly walked up to Sasuke, when Sasuke swung his fist at Naruto he just caught it and delivered a kick to Sasuke's chin, launching him into the air, Naruto jumped out and performed a front flip above Sasuke before driving his heel into Sasuke's stomach, launching him back down and kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Sasuke-kun!" A shout from few girls sounded just as Sasuke hit the ground, when the cloud cleared Sasuke was laying on the ground, holding his stomach in pain and trying to sit up but failing miserably.

"Winner, Naruto." Iruka said with a tiny smile on his face, Naruto nodded and stepped out from the ring.

"Ge...get back here...you bastard." Sasuke said weakly, finally managing to stood up, Naruto sighed and looked at him.

"Stay down, as you're now Usagi would kill you with one finger." Naruto said coldly, Sasuke's eyes widened before he scowled and tried to walk toward Naruto but he tripped and fall down onto the ground.

"See, you're pathetic." Naruto said and walked up to his group of friends.

"Was it really necessary?" Ino asked with arms crossed across her chest.

"It was, with his ego he could easily get himself killed, I just had to beat into him that he's not that strong." At Naruto's words the group nodded.

* * *

Everyone began to fill out from the academy, many parents were waiting for their children, most adults glared at Naruto as he walked out from the academy but he paid them no mind, her turned his head to his group and smiled.

"So, who wants to go and celebrate?" Naruto asked, Ino and Chōji agreed instantly, when Shikamaru tried to get away Ino grabbed his arm and pulled him back, Hinata looked around and upon spotting a member of branch family waiting for her shook her head.

"So-sorry, I had a training with my father scheduled, b-bye, Naruto-kun." Naruto just grinned and patted her head.

"That's okay, go and do your best." Hinata smiled at that and left, Shino was nowhere to be found causing Naruto to sigh.

"And Shino left...again, well, let's go." With that the group of four left the academy ground and turned left toward their favorite restaurant.

"So, Naruto...how Kiba couldn't hit you?" Ino asked suddenly after several seconds of silence, Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Ino my dear, that's a secret that I'm simply not ready to tell you." Naruto said calmly, Shikamaru who walked on his right sighed.

"The fox." At that Naruto tensed slightly and looked at Shikamaru.

"What?" Ino asked, Shikamaru just shook his head, it wasn't his thing to tell about Kyūbi.

"Naruto is like a fox, mischief is his element...troublesome." When Shikamaru said that Naruto released a sigh of relief. Before anymore could be said they arrived at the restaurant, they walked inside and immediately everyone looked at them, they sit in a booth while Chōji ordered the food for them all. Ino and Chōji sat on one side with Chōji sitting away from the window, Naruto is sitting across Chōji while Shikamaru sit across from Ino.

"So Shika, how long did you know?" Naruto asked silently so that Ino and Chōji didn't heard, Shikamaru sighed and looked at him.

"About few months, it really isn't that hard...your haori is pretty obvious." At that Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"True, so how are things in your house." Shikamaru sighed again.

"Troublesome as always, my mom is egging me out about finding myself a girlfriend, she also asked when you visit again." Naruto chuckled again.

"I don't know when I could be able to visit again, when I get on the team I won't have so much free time." Just then a waitress arrived with their food, she looked at Naruto and winked, an action that didn't went unnoticed by Ino, when the waitress turned around Naruto lightly slapped her on the rear earning him a gasp from the waitress who looked at him and giggled before walking away.

"What was that?" Ino asked with anger noticeable in her voice, Naruto looked at her and grinned.

"What, a man can flirt around, it's only natural that a females cling to a strong male...although I don't know what girls see in that princess Sasuke." At that Ino sighed.

"That's not the point, why you don't flirt around with me, or Hinata?" Ino asked to which Shikamaru facepalmed and sighed.

"Ino...age difference...and you're not even a Genin, Naruto could get in trouble for something like that." A look of realization crossed over Ino's face, Naruto turned to Shikamaru and grinned.

"Thanks Shika." Naruto said, Chōji who by far was only interested in eating looked at Naruto.

"Ne Naruto, I often see you with Anko, you know, that Tokubetsu Jōnin." Naruto grinned at that.

"Yeah, she's fun to be around, slightly sadistic but damn, her body is flexible as hell." Ino and Chōji nearly choked on their food while Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered under his breath but Naruto heard it and smirked.

"What, I enjoy life as much as I can." Naruto said simply, however his smirk hadn't disappeared, he then simply began to eat along with the rest, when they were all finished after several minutes the same waitress from before walked up with a bill, Naruto reached toward his wallet but the waitress raised her hand.

"Don't worry, it's on the house." She said cheerfully with a wink toward Naruto, he grinned at gestured for her to come closer, she obliged and Naruto slipped something in to her hand, the waitress looked inside and her eyes went wide, in her hand was a rolled up bills.

"N-Naruto-kun, I can't take that." The waitress said and tried to give it back to Naruto who smiled and closed her hand.

"Don't worry, you helped me I was younger, that's the least I can do to repay you." The waitress just blushed and walked away with a small skip in her step.

"Well, I should be going, I have to visit Gin-nii-sama after all." With that said Naruto stood up and left. The group of three still looked somewhat shocked at what transpired but decided not to ask.

* * *

That was it, I hope you enjoyed this prologue and show some patience till the next episode, see you soon.


	2. Graduation and a Trip

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyūbi/Hollow speaking** "

" _Zanpakutō spirit speaking_ "

 **Technique name**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Graduation and a Trip.**

(July 15 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack)

Inside the Hokage office Gin Ichimaru is by the window overlooking the village, through this 15 years he hadn't changed much except the fact that now he has 186 cm in height and his eyes are constantly narrowed and he's always smiling. He wears black kimono shirt, dark gray ANBU-styled pants, black strapped-up shinobi sandals and red sash tied around his waist to which a wakizashi with light blue hilt is tied, however now he also wears long white haori with kanji for 'fifth Hokage' along with a customary hat on top of his head, in his right hand is long, lit up pipe. He took a drag and held the smoke in for few seconds before letting it out, just then a knock on the door brought him up from his musing.

"Enter." Gin said in a cheerful tone, a man with spiky silver hair, dark grey eyes, and a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression entered the office.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun, what brought you here?" Gin asked in his constantly cheerful tone, Kakashi tensed slightly at this, he know that Gin is much more powerful than him and the feeling in the back of his mind forced him to become especially careful.

"Hokage-sama, I wanted to ask if you could let Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki on my team, both of them are exceptionally talented so I'm sure than they will pass tomorrow." Kakashi said happily while Gin's smile dropped at his words and his eyes opened slightly wider, Kakashi felt his life flash before his eyes. Gin took a drag from his pipe and let out the smoke after few seconds.

"Watch your words Hatake-san, Sasuke is one thing but I won't let Naruto into incompetent hands, especially with Kyūbi, from what Naruto told me she can be quiet irritable at times." At that Kakashi's eyes went wide.

"H-he contacted Kyūbi? When?" He asked as his fists tightened, Gin saw that and his usual visage came back, he sat down in his chair and took another drag from his pipe.

"Kyūbi was controlled back then, I had already forgiven her as did Naruto." Gin let out a chuckle at that.

"They are on very good terms actually." Kakashi calmed down slightly and looked at the Hokage with all seriousness.

"Then Hokage-sama, what about the reports from people about his behavior?" Kakashi asked, Gin's smile dropped again.

"That's their fault, they wanted a demon and Naruto is more than happy to gave them one, he won't take shit from people anymore." At that Kakashi's eyes widened once more.

"Then...he don't have any loyalty toward the village...toward what Sensei cherished above everything." Gin chuckled at that.

"Of course he don't, what were you expecting with people treating him like that, if he holds any loyalty then it's for me and his friends." Gin took another drag from his pipe, he turned around in his chair and looked through the window.

"Be warned, you better make sure to teach Naruto properly or you will get **Shinsō** into your heart." Kakashi knowing that Hokage allowed Naruto on his team bowed and quickly left, Gin chuckled and slightly opened his eyes.

'This world, it seem to be so calm right now...I wonder how Rangiku is doing.' He mussed to himself, just then another knock sounded from his door causing Gin to sigh.

'For fuck sake, a man can't even relax for a second!' Gin raged inwardly, he calmed himself and turned toward the door.

"Enter." Gin said, the doors opened and Naruto walked in with a scowl on his face.

"Nii-sama, do you know that weirdo with silver hair, he was creeping the shit out of me." Gin chuckled and gestured toward the couch by the wall on his right, Naruto nodded his appreciation and sat down.

"Yes I know him, Hatake Kakashi will be your sensei...if he prove himself worthy that is." A smirk appeared on Naruto's face.

"Now that's Nii-sama I know, always planning, never doing something recklessly...so, how you threatened him?" Naruto asked, the ANBU hidden in the shadows tensed, Gin chuckled and took a drag from his pipe.

" **Shinsō** to the heart, for those who know what it is works every damn time." Naruto began to laugh at that, soon Gin began to chuckle, for ANBU hidden around the room this sight was beyond terrifying. After several seconds both of them calmed down and looked at each other, Gin reached inside the desk and pulled out a jug of sake followed by two saucers, he set everything on the table and gestured for the chair before his desk.

"Come drink with me Naruto-kun, company is something an old person like me needs." Naruto chuckled at that.

"No shit Nii-sama, drinking with someone is a show of mutual respect, drinking alone is a problem." Naruto said sitting down on the chair, Gin poured the sake to each saucer and put it down, he looked at Naruto and smirked.

"So...how good Anko was."

* * *

(July 16 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - graduation day)

Naruto growled as he walked down the streets of Konoha holding his head, unfortunately when he get drunk Kyūbi also get drunk so she couldn't purge the alcohol from his system, that's why the headache is killing him.

'Kyū-chan...are you okay?' Naruto asked weakly, his brain not functioning at full power. Kyūbi let out a long chain of profanities before groaning, a sound similar to something heavy slamming into the brick wall sounded out inside Naruto's head.

'Okay, that answers my question.' Naruto thought sarcastically which only earned him a growl.

" **Fuck you!** " Kyūbi said angrily, Naruto smirked.

'Every time.' He replied back smugly, Kyūbi just stayed silent. Soon Naruto arrived into the academy and found his classroom, ignoring the looks he was getting Naruto walked to his usual seat beside Hinata, today however his seat was already occupied.

"Come on Hinata, forget about this looser and go out with me, what's so great about him anyway?" Naruto growled at this.

"Mutt...I said something before didn't I, get away from Hinata." Naruto said coldly, the temperature around him quickly dropped causing few people near them to shiver. Kiba upon seeing Naruto quickly get off the chair and ran toward his previous seat in the corner, just then the temperature returned to normal.

"Tsk, looser." Naruto muttered under his breath and sat down beside Hinata who immediately brightened.

"Naruto-kun." She greeted him happily, Naruto glanced at her and smiled slightly.

"Good morning Hinata-chan, how was your training?" He asked calmly, Hinata blushed slightly and began to play with her fingers.

"G-good, fa-father said that I'm making good progress." When she said that Naruto chuckled.

"That's my Hinata, here." He placed a paper bag on the desk in front of her, Hinata took a sniff and her eyes went wide open, faster than anyone could see Hinata opened the bag and began munching on the cinnamon roll that was inside, Shikamaru smirked at that.

"You're a big softy Naruto." He said teasingly and lay back down on the desk, Naruto blushed lightly and looked away from everyone.

"Shut up." He muttered, just then Iruka walked inside but to everyone surprise Mizuki wasn't there.

"Iruka-sensei, where is Mizuki-sensei?" Ino asked, Iruka sighed and shook his head.

"Mizuki was executed for treason, that's all I can tell." When he said that many people gasped however Naruto began to grin, showing his slightly pointed teeth.

"Anyway, today are the final exams, first will be the writing test." Many people groaned at that, Iruka ignored them and in a poof of smoke a stack of papers appeared in his hands, he placed the stack on his desk and looked over the students.

"We start now."

* * *

An hour later everyone waited for Iruka to check the test and tell who the Rookie of the year will be.

"Alright everyone." Iruka said loudly while standing up, he pulled out a piece of paper and smiled.

"The Rookie of the year for boys is..." At that Sasuke smirked at Naruto and stood up, fangirls were about to shout in excitement when...

"...Naruto Uzumaki." At that everything stopped, Sasuke blinked once, then twice, finally his confusion was replaced by anger.

"WHAT?! That clan-less dobe did better than me?! An Uchiha?!" Sasuke shouted, Iruka sighed and looked at him sternly.

"Sasuke, sit down...I will not tolerate that attitude in my class." At that Sasuke growled but decided not to argue, Naruto's little group all cheered for Naruto...except Shikamaru who muttered a quick 'knew it'. Sakura, one of Sasuke's most loyal fangirl shook in anger.

'How dare he, humiliating Sasuke-kun like that, who does he think he is.' She thought angrily, Sasuke's thought were very similar.

" **Mmmm...such anger radiating in this class, it's making me wet**." Kyūbi said inside Naruto's head which brought a smile to his face.

'You know what, fuck Sandaime, after I get my headband I'm going to visit Urahara-sensei and I will give him so much of your chakra that he will be finished with your body in no time.' Naruto thought, Kyūbi squealed in delight and began shouting 'I love you' over and over again, Naruto turned her out and looked at his friends.

"It's not a big deal guys, I was just studying instead of brooding all day." Naruto said calmly, Sasuke heard that and just growled.

"Now, the Rookie of the year for girls is Hyūga Hinata." At that Sakura was the one to stand up.

"WHAT?! How is that possible, I should get perfect score for this test!" Iruka sighed once more before he send a glare at Sakura.

"Miss Haruno, I won't repeat myself, true you NEARLY get a perfect score, 99 points is nearly perfect but miss Hinata scored a perfect 100, just deal with it...besides, there is still one part of the final exam, if by any chance miss Hinata fail it then the Rookie title goes to you. Now, everyone go outside the classroom, the final test will be done in private." When Iruka said that everyone walked out side the classroom, after few minutes Iruka opened the door.

"Shikamaru Nara." He said simply and walked inside with Shikamaru following behind and closing the door.

"It will be a while." Naruto said simply, everyone from his group nodded.

* * *

Hinata walked out from the classroom with a smile on her and a headband tied around her neck, unlike anyone else however her headband was different, it has black cloth along with black metal instead of normal one and the village symbol was gold. Naruto smiled even wider upon seeing her.

"Good job Hinata, I knew you could do this." Naruto said and patted her head causing the girl to blush and began to play with her fingers.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata muttered but soon she closed her eyes and relished in the sensation on her head.

"M...munyya..." A strange yet very cute sound escaped her mouth causing Naruto to freeze, when Hinata noticed what happened she covered her mouth and run off.

"Naruto, you're last." Iruka said and walked back inside, when Naruto didn't follow Iruka looked back and saw shocked Naruto with a blush on his face.

'That...was...so FUCKING adorable!' Naruto shouted inside his head, Kyūbi huffed at that.

" **I...I think so too...damn that girl, now I'm getting soft**." Kyūbi muttered the last part under her breath. Naruto snapped out from his stupor and shook his head, he walked inside the classroom and saw Iruka sitting behind his desk, smiling at him.

"Now Naruto, perform a **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Replacement Technique), **Henge no Jutsu** (Transformation Technique), **Bunshin no Jutsu** (Clone Technique) of any type and one more Jutsu of your choice." Naruto nodded in understanding and disappeared in a poof of smoke, in his place a wooden log fall onto the floor.

"Is that good enough?" Naruto asked from behind Iruka, he nodded and Naruto walked back into the front of Iruka's desk.

"Good, **Kawarimi** performed, now **Henge**." Naruto nodded and performed a series of three hand seals.

" **Henge no Jutsu**." Naruto said calmly and a cloud of smoke enveloped him, the cloud quickly dispersed and right before Iruka stood Gin Ichimaru in his Hokage robes, Iruka stood up and examined the **Henge** up close, nodding in satisfaction Iruka gave Naruto a thumb up, Naruto once more was enveloped in a cloud and returned back to normal. Naruto crossed index and middle finger of both of his hands.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." Naruto said the name of the technique and five small clouds of smoke appeared around Naruto, when the smoke cleared five identical copies of Naruto stood there. Iruka blinked few times and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, where did you learn that Jutsu?" Iruka asked, Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hokage taught me, my chakra reserves won't let me perform a normal **Bunshin** so he taught me something more powerful." Iruka nodded at the explanation and sat back down on his chair.

"Alright, three basic Jutsu performed, do you want to end it or you have something to show?" He asked, Naruto hummed in thought and nodded after few seconds, he raised his right hand with his palm facing upward and after few seconds a spiraling sphere of chakra formed in his hand, Iruka stared at Naruto in shock as he performed a **Rasengan**.

"Na-Naruto...that's a A-rank offensive Jutsu...did Hokage taught you that?" He asked, Naruto grinned and nodded, dispersing the **Rasengan**.

"Of course, who else." Iruka just nodded and handed Naruto the same headband as he gave to Hinata, Naruto's grin became even wider as he tied it to his forehead.

"Just remember, three days from now come to this class for team placement."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, goodbye." Naruto said and quickly walked out from the classroom, Iruka just blinked and slumped into his chair.

"That kid, a perfect Rookie of the year." He muttered.

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha with a smirk on his face, the sun will soon hide behind the horizon yet the streets were still very crowded, many civilians glared at him but upon seeing the headband they looked away, it was a clear indication to them...someone was better than Sasuke Uchiha, that was enough for them to not mess with him.

" **I can't wait to finally walk free again, I so want to kill someone**." Kyūbi said in an overly excited voice, Naruto's smirk only widened.

'Yeah, me too.' After few more minutes of walking Naurto arrived at the Hokage tower and immediately went inside, upon reaching the office Naruto knocked.

"Enter" Gin's voice sounded from behind the door, Naruto walked inside and blinked, standing before the Hokage was few Jōnin, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Yūhi Kurenai and surprisingly Anko Mitarashi.

"Good you're here Naruto-kun, Anko-san here asked for you." When Gin said that Anko grinned.

"Hey there hunk, tonight?" She asked, everyone except Gin didn't know what that mean if their confused expressions was any indication.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, I have something to do outside the village." At Naruto's words Anko pouted.

"No fun." She muttered, Gin raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Where do you want to go Naruto?" He asked, Naruto gave him a blank stare.

"To Karakura, where else?" At that Gin nodded and looked at the pile of scrolls on his right.

"That reminds me, I have reports about Retsu Unohana, an old friend of mine, being seen in Karakura, I would like you to convince her to go back with you." At that Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Is that...a mission...sweet." Every Jōnin except Anko stared at Naruto with wide eyes, Gin smiled and handed Naruto the scroll.

"It's an A-rank, so I would send you alone but Retsu is...well...scary to say the least, that's why Anko here will go with you, when do you want to go?" Naruto grinned at Anko who returned it.

"I wanted to go two hours from now, is that okay with you Anko-chan?" He asked, Anko give him a thumb up.

"Sure hunk, just don't be late." With that Anko walked out from the office, Kakashi cleared his throat and looked at Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, is that wise, letting Naruto out from the village?" He asked, the temperature around the room drastically dropped.

"Hatake-san, if I didn't know better I would say that you want to keep Naruto inside the village like some sort of animal...but of course you are not so stupid...are you?" At that Kakashi gulped and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama." As he said that the temperature returned to normal.

"See it wasn't so hard now, was it?" Gin said cheerfully and took a drag from his pipe, Naruto looked over the scroll and pocketed it.

"Well then Nii-sama, I will be going now." With that said Naruto walked out, Asuma blinked and looked at Gin.

"Hokage-sama...is Anko and Naruto...you know." Gin's smile widened at that.

"Of course." With that said Gin lightly opened his eyes.

"Well then, now for team placement."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he opened the door to his apartment, true it wasn't the best place available but it was slightly above normal, there was only kitchen, bathroom and one bedroom, not much but for Naruto it was enough. After taking of his sandals he turned left and walked inside the kitchen, Kyūbi wanted the apartment to be dark then that's what it is, the walls and ceiling are painted dark red while from around waist down the walls are dark purple, that color combination is present in all the rooms, mahogany panels cover the floor in all apartment except for bathroom.

The kitchen was also modern looking with dark themes, the windows were covered by dark red curtains, Naruto walked up to the window in the kitchen and opened the curtains.

'Kyū-chan, just remember, don't get too excited on this trip, after we visit Urahara-sensei we would search for this Retsu person...who knows, if she's a goody then I wouldn't mind making her another of my mates.' At that Kyūbi pouted.

" **You're insatiable darling, how many women you will make into your mates? I know you want to make that Hinata girl your mate when she grows up a little, then there's this Anko person, she's very strong and VERY good in bed...there's also that Ino girl, it seems she likes you...beside that I don't see anyone else worthy**." Naruto chuckled at her words.

'Oh Kyū-chan, you know me so well, you, Hinata, Anko and Ino...it's still not enough however, to restore Uzushiogakure to it's former glory more Uzumaki's are needed.' Naruto thought with a serious expression, Kyūbi raised her eyebrow before sighing.

" **Naru-kun, go to the bedroom, we should talk face to face**." Naruto nodded at that and walked out from the kitchen, he walked into the room on the right from the entrance and looked around, like the kitchen everything inside the bedroom was dark themed and rather spartan looking, on the left by the window was a king sized bed with blood red bedsheet and pillows together with dark purple quilt. Looking right Naruto saw a black dresser by the wall and a small TV in the further corner. Naruto walked up to the dresser and placed his headband on top of it, then he walked up and laid down on the bed, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling similar to his own, he looked to his right and smiled. Laying beside him was a woman of around 168 cm in height, she is dark-skinned with silky, bloody red hair reaching to he ankles, she is looking at Naruto with red eyes that has slitted pupils just like Naruto. She wears formal red kimono adorned with white leaf patterns along the bottom, she's also barefooted. Kyūbi traced circles on Naruto's chest with her finger, her fingernails are painted red, they are also slightly long and sharp like claws.

" **Naru-kun, why is restoring Uzushio so important to you**?" Kyūbi asked, Naruto looked her in the eyes and smiled sadly.

"My mother was from there, I know that she wasn't the one to seal you inside me so I forgave her already...my father however is different matter, he not only caused me great pain but also imprisoned you, I will correct his mistake." Kyūbi sighed at that.

" **You know I was controlled back then, he didn't have much choice...however you're right, he made a mistake, he should just take me away from the village using that technique of his**." At that Naruto chuckled and enveloped Kyūbi in a hug.

"You know, if he did that then I wouldn't meet you...so let's just forget about him." Kyūbi nodded at his words and snuggled closer to Naruto.

" **You're right as always, now let's just focus on my body and finding that Retsu woman**." Naruto grinned at Kyūbi and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"We can always focus on your body right now, I still have some time before leaving." Kyūbi's pupils narrowed at that, she looked at Naruto and licked her lips.

" **Yeah...that's the best idea you could think of in here**." She said seductively and reach her right hand toward Naruto's pants causing him to smirk, however she stopped suddenly and retreated her hand.

" **Nah, let's do this when you get back, I can't distract you from the mission**." Naruto pouted at that.

"You're mean again, I thought you were horny?" He asked, Kyūbi chuckled and patted his head.

" **I was, but here both you and me tire out much faster, however when I get my body we can go all out**." When she said that Naruto's eyes went wide for few seconds before he smirked.

"Oh you sexy fox, so that was your plan." Naruto said and roughly kissed Kyūbi who returned it with equal passion.

* * *

Anko was walking toward the village gate with a grin on her face.

'Few days alone with Naruto, I will be limping for sure but fuck that...yeah, fuck.' She thought as she arrived at the gate where Naruto was already standing with a smirk on his face, he looked up at Anko and his smirk widened.

"Anko-chan, you're here so let's go, faster we get there then we can relax sooner...and you know what I mean by 'relax'." At Naruto's words Anko immediately had stars in her eyes, she grabbed Naruto and began to run outside the village.


	3. Interesting Development

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyūbi/Hollow speaking** "

" _Zanpakutō spirit speaking_ "

 **Technique name**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Interesting Development.**

(July 16 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack)

Naruto and Anko made a considerable distance from the village, they left it three hours and moved south toward where Karakura town was, they were chatting at the start of the journey but when they made some distance from Konoha and it was very hard to see they set a camp for the night.

"So Anko, what plan do you have?" Naruto asked her, she turned from the campfire and grinned at him.

"You want to hear the plan?" Naruto nodded quickly, the camp they set was placed on a small hill, Anko stood up and turned south, in the large distance away from them she saw lights of the Karakura town, her grin widened when she turned back to Naruto.

"Public sex..." Naruto's eyes went wide open at that, he slowly stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"You know that we can get in trouble for that?" He asked, Anko closed her eyes and nodded, still grinning.

"Yep." She replied.

"You're just fucking with me." Naruto said in disbelieve, Anko smirked.

"Every time."

* * *

(July 17 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Karakura Town)

Karakura Town, much bigger and more populated than Konoha, a peaceful town, Naruto and Anko walked down the street while looking around, they arrived here around an hour ago and they still couldn't find Urahara's shop, finally Naruto snapped.

"Oh come on, how hard it can be to find one shop?!" Naruto shouted while pulling on his hair, Anko sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Look, I know it's frustrating but...Naruto..." Anko began but blinked as she looked at his face.

"...That thing on your head is glowing." Just like she said, the headpiece Naruto is using to hold his hair in place is glowing in a bright blue while the kanji on it glows bright red. Naruto tensed and his eyes went wide open.

"Anko...stay here." Naruto said and blurred out from her sight faster than Anko could notice, she blinked and looked at the place he stood before.

"It...wasn't **Shunshin**..." She said in amazement, then a inhuman roar grabbed her attention, she looked around and noticed that people heard that too, without any hesitation she went to investigate.

* * *

Naruto flickered from roof to roof as he moved toward the source of Reiatsu he felt. He jumped off from the roof and draw his sword with his right hand, in the clearing right before him several creatures with white masks gathered around a very tall man of around 215 cm in height with a thin and lanky body. His face is set in a huge smile which reveals his upper teeth. His black hair hangs past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eyepatch with one exposed dark gray eye. His clothing consists of a jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wears the hakama, but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots.

What intrigued Naruto however was the weapon in his right hand, it takes the form of a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle, the chain is connected to the man's waist. The man placed his hand on the ground and after few seconds looked up at Naruto, the man stood up and rested his weapon on his shoulder.

"You there, you seem to be a strong oponent, why don't we fight!" The man shouted at Naruto who frowned and jumped down before the man and the creatures.

"An Arrancar...I thought your kind died out?" Naruto asked, his face turned into a scowl.

"You can say that...kill him." As the man said that the creatures lunged at Naruto, he took the stance and rushed at the creatures, slicing the closest to him with easy.

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky." Naruto muttered as he began to cut the creatures, one of the bigger ones tried to slam its fists at Naruto but he flickered out from that place and slashed it vertically through the middle, killing it.

"The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders." Naruto flickered and appeared above a massive turtle-like creature, he slammed his sword through its head and jumped away, the creature started to turn into black particles, Naruto turned and performed a heel kick on the creature behind him, shattering its mask.

"Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired" Naruto finished the incantation as he appeared some distance away from the group of creatures. He pointed his left hand at them and his eyes narrowed.

" **Hadō #91: Senjū Kōten Taihō!** (Way of Destruction #91: Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear)" Naruto shouted, ten pink energy points appeared around Naruto and fired at the group, the energy collided with the group and created a devastating explosion of pink energy that teared the ground few meters from the explosion, Naruto then turned toward the man with a scowl on his face.

"What's your name punk, my is Nnoitra Gilga." Nnoitra said with a wide smile on his face, Naruto pointed his sword at the man.

"Uzumaki Naruto...why did you bring Hollows to this town?" Naruto asked, The man's smile only grew wider which infuriated Naruto.

"For fun, why else!" The man shouted and rushed at Naruto with Naruto doing the same, they clashed their respective weapons but Naruto was quickly being overpowered, Naruto Narrowed his eyes and an orange energy started to appear around his body, it seem to only excite Nnoitra even more.

"A Shinigami...You're a fucking SHINIGAMI! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE FUN!" Nnoitra shouted and began to press onto Naruto even more, Naruto cursed and jumped away from Nnoitra, when the weapon passed him Naruto rushed back at Nnoitra and swung at his chest...only for his sword to grind on his skin like a steel, Naruto eyes went wide from shock and Nnoitra used this moment to backhand Naruto. He flew away and rolled on the ground few times before stopping and quickly standing up.

Naruto looked forward and quickly jumped back as Nnoitra's weapon slammed into the ground where he stood before, Naruto narrowed his eyes and rushed at Nnoitra who still have that infuriating smile on his face, Naruto slickered and appeared inside Nnoitra's guard shocking him slightly, Naruto gripped his sword tightly with both hands and with a roar slashed upward at Nnoitra, like before the slash didn't do much except grinding on Nnoitra's skin but when Naruto's blade reached Nnoitra's chin it launched him few meters into the air shocking him even more.

'That punk...how?' Nnoitra asked himself as he flew up, Naruto pointed his left hand at him.

" **Hadō #4: Byakurai!** (Way of Destruction #4: Pale Lightning)" Naruto shouted and a huge bolt of lightning shot at Nnoitra, before Nnoitra could react the lightning slammed into his and caused an explosion. After few seconds Nnoitra fall down from the smoke and slammed into the ground, Anko just arrived on the scene but decided to watch, for several seconds nothing happened and Naruto sighed in relief, he was about to sheath his sword when Kyūbi's voice caught his attention.

" **Naruto look out!** " She shouted, Naruto draw back his sword and watched as yellow energy enveloped Nnoitra.

" **Inore: Santa Teresa!** (Pray: Praying Mantis)" Nnoitra shouted and a pillar of yellow energy shot up into the air, completely covering Nnoitra and creating a small shockwave. Sensing the trouble Naruto grabbed his sword with both hands and held it in front of himself, orange energy began to emanate around him.

" **Hōkai to bunretsu: Raijū no Jūbi!** (Collapse and divide: Ten tails of lightning beast)" Naruto shouted, a pillar of orange energy covered him completely, Anko felt the power the two began emanating and became scared.

'What the hell, that power...it's around Kage-level.' Anko thought, the pillar of energy covering Nnoitra disappeared, he stood there without any scratch on him, he gained an extra set of arms, which took on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves resemble the appendages of a praying mantis, and have a small golden tassel at the end of each staff. He also gains a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head resembling a crescent moon, with his left horn longer than his right. He gains several white, tendril-like appendages around his torso which extend over the sides of his abdomen. A maniacal smile stretched his lips.

Just then Naruto's pillar of energy also disappeared, Naruto stood there slightly battered but what changed was his weapon, instead of ōdachi in his right hand is a double-edged broadsword with a flat top making it impossible to stab something. The handle of this sword is wrapped in black bandages and has a white tassel attached to the base of the hilt, the tassel takes form of ten bone-like segmented tails, each ending with a ring in which a tiny blue orb is embedded. The blade is completely black and in the middle of the blade near the top is a small hole to which a short red, rosary-like cord is attached, hanging from the cord is a red paper talisman with strange black markings on it. Naruto rested the blade on his shoulder with easy, shocking Anko.

'The hell, that sword is as big as him, how can he wield it so easily?' Anko asked herself, Nnoitra looked at Naruto and his smile widened to humanly impossible size.

"LET'S FIGHT TO DEATH SHALL WE?!" Nnoitra shouted and rushed at Naruto who just stood there, he pointed his sword at Nnoitra and sighed.

" **Jo ha.** (Dividing blade)" Naruto said calmly, the talisman began to glow in a bright red color, that glow quickly spread through the entire blade, leaving out the hilt. When Nnoitra swung his scythes at Naruto he lazily swung his sword at Nnoitra who grinned, to his surprise however Naruto's sword passed through his arms and scythes, Naruto flickered behind Nnoitra.

"Wh...what?" Nnoitra said aloud, after few seconds Nnoitra's scythes broke in pieces, his four arms from the elbows down soon followed, falling to the ground. Each place that Naruto slashed at had a red glow on it, Nnoitra looked at the stumps of his arms for few seconds before looking back at Naruto, Naruto swung his sword across Nnoitra's abdomen, it passed right through him without any resistance.

"You loose...and now you're dead." When Naruto said that a bright crimson line appeared where Naruto slashed, after few seconds Nnoitra's torso separated from the rest of his body and fall down onto the ground. Naruto's sword turned back to normal and he immediately began to feel the strain on his body causing him to fall down beside Nnoitra.

"D-damn...you were strong...like a monster..." Naruto said weakly, Nnoitra looked at Naruto, fighting off the sleepiness.

"How? You couldn't even scratch me before...what are you?" Naruto chuckled at the question.

"My Zanpakutō reflects my will to move forward...despite any obstacles, I just cut down the obstacle...that's the power of my sword...no matter how strong the defense...I can cut through it without any problem." Naruto finished his explanation with a groan, Nnoitra laughed slightly at that.

"I see...I just had a bad luck to fight you...thanks kid...that was awesome..." With that Nnoitra grew an additional right hand and placed it on Naruto's head, the yellow energy gathered around Nnoitra's palm before sinking into Naruto, enveloping in a yellow glow that soon began to turn orange. After several seconds Nnoitra took his head away from Naruto and smiled.

"Take my energy...I won't need it anymore...and you could use it for your goals...also...when you get time...go to Uzushiogakure...or what's left of it..." Nnoitra began coughing after he finished speaking, Naruto turned toward him and smirked.

"You won't live long you bastard...I cut through your kidneys and most vital organs...just accept it and die already." Nnoitra smirked slightly at that.

"At least I died in a fight..." With that Nnoitra closed his eyes and released his last breath. Naruto cursed slightly as his sight began to blur.

"Ah...that's why I don't use my **Shikai** (Initial Release) so much...I will feel it later on..." Naruto said to himself and closed his eyes. Anko finally walked out into the clearing and run up to Naruto, she looked around and noticed the destruction that happened from the fight.

"Oh shit...better get going." Anko said to herself and picked up Naruto, however before she could go away from the clearing she felt two people behind her.

"Put the boy down...or die." One of the people said, Anko turned around and saw two girls behind her, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in interest. Both of them were slightly shorter than Naruto an appeared to be twins, the two of them are almost identical in appearance. However, one has short red hair, while the other has longer blue hair which is parted in pigtails. On their heads they have masks that act as some kind of headband, both of which go vertically down the middle of their heads before reaching their eyebrows. The masks also act as a sheath for their weapons, sitting behind their head horizontally. They both wear the same outfit, which is a sleeveless white jacket, elbow-length gloves, white bracelets on each wrist, sock-like stockings, black high heeled boots and short schoolgirl-themed skirts. Of this, the skirt, stockings and gloves are colored to represent their respective hair color.

"Who are you, what do you want from Naruto?" Anko asked with a growl, the red haired girl narrowed her and reached for the hilt on the back of her mask, she grabbed it and pulled out, a sword coated in flames appeared from the hilt at which Anko gulped, the red head pointed the sword at Anko.

"My name is Yang and this is my sister Yin, is what we heard before true? That boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki?" The girl asked, Anko tensed slightly and pulled out a kunai from the sleeve of her coat.

"And what if he is?" Anko asked angrily, Yang raised her eyebrows.

"Depending on your answer we will let you live." Yang said calmly, Yin sighed and looked at Anko with a apathetic expression.

"He is, anything else?" Anko asked, her senses are screaming at her to run but she ignored them, Yin nodded slightly before turning to her sister.

"He's an Uzumaki, I can feel it...let's go, we're done here." Yin spoke calmly and began to walk away, Yang sighed and sheathed the sword.

"One more question?" Yang asked, Anko relaxed slightly and nodded.

"Sure." Yang looked at Naruto sleeping on Anko's shoulder.

"Who his parents are, I sense power similar to our own inside of him." At that question Anko blinked, she looked at Naruto on her shoulder for few seconds before looking at Yang, Yin was standing few meters from them with her back turned toward them.

"He don't talk about his father, however he said few times that his mother was Kushina Uzumaki." At that both Yang and Yin looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Was?" Yin asked, Anko nodded with a sad smile on her face.

"His parents died 15 years ago." Yin nodded and grabbed her sister's arm.

"Let's go nee-chan...our job is done." Yang nodded, with that the both girls disappeared with a sound of statics. Anko breathed out a sigh of relief and looked around.

"Well then, what now." She said to herself and walked away from the clearing toward the more populated part of town.

* * *

(July 17 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Konoha)

Gin was relaxing in his chair as always after finishing with the paperwork, he couldn't help but chuckle at the way Naruto come up with to deal with the paperwork... **Shadow Clones** , it allowed Gin to relax during the day.

"Hokage-sama." A calm voice reached his ears, Gin looked at the door and took a drag from his pipe, standing in the doorway was a woman of around 161 cm in height, she's pale-skinned with bright green eyes, thin black hair tied in small ribbons by the side of her face, with the back cut short, lustrous lips and surprisingly slender body. She wears black, sleeveless shirt with a high collar, black skin-tight pants, white leather belt around her waist to which a silver five-pointed cross pendant is attached, as well as black boots that sport a small heel to give her a few extra inches. On top of this she wears a white hooded coat that reaches down around her knees, the coat also have long sleeves that covers her hands. She also wears a pair of half-rimmed glasses with oval-shaped lenses and a black scarf around her neck with white five-pointed cross on both ends.

"I think I remember you from somewhere." Gin said with raised eyebrow, the woman nodded and a tiny smile graced her lips.

"Yes, I'm Lizbeth Goldenrod, the librarian in Konoha's Library...and also Naruto's friend." The woman said meekly, Gin raised his eyebrow at her.

"Friend? Not more?" He asked, the woman blushed slightly before looking around.

"I know about Naruto's more colorful than normal sexual life, I'm in fact one of his partners." At that Gin chuckled.

"I see...well then, why did you came here, whatever it is then it must be very important if you came here." Lizbeth nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I wanted to ask you about Naruto, I didn't saw him in the village since yesterday and I wanted to talk to him about something important." At that Gin's eyes opened slightly, he took a drag from his pipe and grinned slightly.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Gin asked to which Lizbeth blushed madly and crossed her arms under her D-cup breasts, she began to shuffle her right foot nervously.

"N-no...Naruto always use protection, he told me that he will not risk his child going through the same treatment as he did...I just came to ask where he is and when he will come back." Gin nodded and took another drag from his pipe.

"He went to Karakura Town for personal business, he should get back to Konoha in two to three days without any delay." Gin said with his ever-present smile back in place, Lizbeth nodded and turned to live when Gin stopped her.

"Lizbeth-san...if you love him...just tell him, he will be overjoyed." Lizbeth blushed and nodded, she quickly walked out from the office. When she left Gin sported a shit-eating grin.

"What a beast, yet another woman fall in love with him." Gin said to himself and took another drag from his pipe, after few seconds he released a thin stream of smoke from his mouth.

'Let's see, from what Naruto told me Kyūbi wants to have his kits...strange woman, I pray for the soul of one stupid enough to go near her children with malicious intents...there is also Hinata Hyūga and Ino Yamanaka, from what I heard both girls have feelings for him...there are also several civilian women but Naruto is only using them for his goals so it's not important.' Gin thought as he took another drag from his pipe, his eyes have a far-away look.

'There is Anko...not sure if it's just sex or something more, however knowing Naruto she could easily fall in love if he so wanted...and now there's this Lizbeth woman...heh, a Quincy...interesting.' Gin thought and looked at the clock hanging from the wall.

"Well then, I should go home now." He said as he stood up and began to walk from the office.

* * *

"Thank you very much." Lizbeth said as she walked out from the bakery near her place, surprisingly she lives in the same apartment complex as Naruto so she often visits him. As she walked she couldn't help but blush as she recalled the conversation with Hokage.

'Naruto's child...' She thought with a gentle smile on her face, however that smile soon faded when she looked around the villagers.

'It's their fault Naruto hate this place so much, if only something could wipe them out.' She thought with a scowl, the scowl only deepened when she felt several pairs of eyes on her, they weren't civilians for sure. Lizbeth sighed and turned into an alleyway, after walking for few more seconds she stopped, a paper bag in her right hand while her her left hung limply at her side, several figures landed behind and before her, each had an ANBU mask on their faces, Lizbeth looked at them coldly.

"You will come with us." One of them, apparently male, said without a hint of emotion in his voice.

"And if I refused?" Lizbeth asked, her tone not changing even for a second. The ANBU slowly reached for their tanto.

"I think you don't have a choice." The one from before said, Lizbeth only sighed.

"So that fossil wants to ensure Naruto-kun's loyalty by holding me captive...as much as a vision of Naruto reaping through ROOT members just to reach me is interesting...I must refuse." As she finished speaking from the left sleeve of her coat a silver handle without blade slid out, Lizbeth effortlessly caught it and a blade of bright blue energy appeared.

"Well then, let's dance." Lizbeth said coldly as ANBU rushed at her with their blades in hands.

* * *

Few minutes later Lizbeth was happily munching on a strawberry bun, not even a cut or drop of blood on her or her clothes, a slightly drunk man stumbled into the alley Lizbeth walked out with, few seconds later the same man began to scream his throat out.


	4. Kyūbi's Body and Unhappy Reunion

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyūbi/Hollow speaking** "

" _Zanpakutō spirit speaking_ "

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Kyūbi's Body and Unhappy Reunion.**

(July 17 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Karakura Town)

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, looking around he saw the familiar ceiling of Urahara's shop, he looked to his left and saw his haori neatly folded down and his Zanpakutō on top of it.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." A sickly sweet voice said from his right, Naruto tensed slightly as he looked in the direction of the voice. Sitting there in a cross-legged position is Anko with arms crossed over her chest and a disturbingly wide smile on her face...however Naruto couldn't complain much as he had a clear view beneath her skirt.

"If you're wondering how we get here I will explain...when you finished his fight with that guy I took you into the town to find a place where we could rest, then that with man with mustache saw us and took us here, then that Urahara guy explained EVERYTHING about what happened, about Shinigami, Hollow, Arrancar, Quincy...about everything, I waited two hours before you woke up just to teach you about holding a secret from me." Anko said with a disturbingly sweet voice, Naruto only gulped.

* * *

Several minutes later Naruto walked out from the room dressed in his haori and his sword in place, he walked down the corridor toward the entrance and opened the first door to the left, walking inside he saw a tatami-covered floor with a round low table in the middle, sitting on the floor by the table was a man of around 183 cm in height with lean-build, light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. The man has a small paper fan in hand that he covers his face with. He also wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat.

"Urahara-sensei, good evening." Naruto said while looking at the clock hanging from the wall which shows 7 PM. The man smiled behind the fan.

"Welcome Naruto-kun, to what do I own the pleasure of your visit?" Urahara asked, Naruto just looked at him blankly to which Urahara sighed.

"Stubborn as always, let's go to the basement." With that said Urahara stood up and walked out from the room with Naruto following right behind without a word, they walked toward the back of the shop where Urahara opened a shaft and walked down the hidden stairs, after few seconds they arrived at a enormous room with rock terrain and walls along with ceiling painted to resemble the sky. They walked to the bottom of the stairs, where Urahara reached toward the Storage seal on his left hand from which he unsealed a white coffin with a transparent lid, he placed the coffin on the ground letting Naruto take a good look, when he did Naruto's eyes went wide open. Inside the coffin was a perfect replica of Kyūbi's body but unlike the Kyūbi in Naruto's mind she wears simple white yukata.

"I must say that the Fūinjutsu of this world is amazing, combined with Kidō I was able to create a seal on this Gigai that will absorb the nearby Reishi in small amounts and convert it into chakra using Kyūbi's chakra as a example, as we can only channel the Kyūbi's soul with only a tiny bit of chakra it will help her restore her energy faster without risking any damage to environment." As Urahara explained Naruto stared at the body with a soft smile, after few seconds he looked at Urahara.

"Now what?" He asked, Urahara smiled slightly.

"Just place your hands on Kyūbi's body and channel some of her chakra, she should be able to transfer her soul to the new body without hurting you." Naruto nodded and opened the lid, he placed both of his hands on the Gigai's abdomen and closed his eyes.

'You ready, Kyū-chan?' Naruto asked in his thoughts, Kyūbi nodded with a wide smile on her face.

" **Let's do this Naruto-kun**." She said causing Naruto to chuckle, he began to channel the Kyūbi's chakra into her new body and Kyūbi moved with the flow of her chakra, forcing her soul into the new container.

* * *

Back in Konoha, one Hiruzen Sarutobi was an elder man who recently retired as a Hokage to spend rest of his life in peace...that peace however was broken as looked in shock at the glass orb at his side, he was currently sitting at the porch of his house when the orb began to glow and showed a image that shocked him, it showed Naruto as he knelled in front of a red haired woman in a coffin, his attention however was more focused on the red chakra flowing into the seemingly dead body, after watching for several seconds his eyes went wide open as the woman's eyes fluttered open revealing red eyes that has slitted pupils. The woman quickly sit up and hugged Naruto before kissing him, however then the woman stood up and stretched, Hiruzen's eyes nearly popped out from their sockets when nine orange fox tails shot out from the woman's waist.

"Ky-Kyūbi?!" Hiruzen shouted in shock, after few more seconds the image inside the orb vanished which caused Hiruzen to frown.

"There was some type of barrier, the chakra used in the trigger seal was containing more than half of my overall reserves so the barrier must be powerful to break contact so quickly." He mused to himself as he stood up, he quickly left his house and walked toward the Hokage office.

* * *

Kyūbi stretched some more showing her slender body to Naruto who was grinning, finally Kyūbi stopped stretching and looked at Urahara coldly which caused him to flinch, after all even if Kyūbi wasn't at her peak right now she could easily wipe the floor with them.

" **I hope you made this body fertile, after all I plan on having Naruto's kits sometime in near** **future**." When she said that Urahara nodded quickly.

"Of course, however for now it's rather unadvised for you to have a sexual intercourse, your body must adapt to the movement after all." Kyūbi nodded and looked at Naruto who was glancing at her with eyes full of love and lust, she blushed slightly as his gaze traveled over her body.

" **Naruto-kun, wasn't there something else you came here for?** " Kyūbi asked, Naruto shook his head quickly and looked at Urahara.

"Kurumi is right,we also came looking for someone." Both Urahara and Kyūbi raised an eyebrow at him.

" **Kurumi** /Kurumi?" Both said in confusion, Naruto blushed slightly and began to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, I can't go around calling you Kyūbi so I came up with something else, also Kyūbi is more like a title than a name." A look of realization crossed over Kyūbi's...Kurumi's face as he said that, she nodded and grinned at Naruto.

" **Kurumi...I like the sound of that**." Kurumi said and looked down at her clothes, she sighed and snapped her fingers, flames covered her body and when they died down Kurumi had the same red kimono as in Naruto's mind. She looked at Naruto once more, he quickly nodded and looked at Urahara.

"Urahara-sensei, I'm searching for a woman called Retsu Unohana, you know something about her." As he said that Urahara went sickly pale, even his fan couldn't hide that.

"N-Naruto-kun...why are you s-searching for her?" He asked with a lightly stutter, Naruto rose an eyebrow at that but continued anyway.

"Nii-sama wanted her back in Konoha for something, do you know why?" At Naruto's question Urahara gulped and nodded.

"Unohana-san is a medical specialized Shinigami...right now at least...She was also famous as Yachiru Kenpachi." At that Naruto's eyes went wide and he became as pale as Urahara.

"Ke-Kenpachi?! Are you sure?!" Naruto asked with panic clear in his voice, Urahara gulped once more and nodded. Kurumi was watching everything with an amused expression.

"Certainly, however that was long ago, she was tired of bloodshed so she became a medic rivaling Tsunade Senju...in fact she's here right now, resting in one of the room before moving somewhere else." Naruto nodded at that and slowly stood up from the ground, he looked at Kurumi and smiled.

"Let's go Kurumi-chan, we must talk to that Retsu woman and go back to Konoha." Kurumi nodded at that and the three of them walked out from the underground training room. When the arrived back to the ground level Naruto gathered Anko who was limping slightly, she knew about Kyūbi and her relationship with Naruto however coming face to face with a being that nearly destroyed Konoha was still terrifying.

"So...you're Kyūbi?" Anko asked carefully to which Kurumi nodded, She hide her tails after coming back up.

"Exactly, however I would appreciate if you call me Kurumi." Anko nodded quickly, the group of four arrived at the room near the entrance and walked inside, standing there while looking through the window was a woman of around 159 cm in height with slender body, blue eyes and black long hair worn as a large braid down the front of her body. She wears black kimono with a white haori over it and a white obi around her waist. She turned toward the group with a gentle look on her face.

'She was a Kenpachi? She don't look like one...and she's kinda hot' Naruto thought, he cleared his throat and stepped forward carefully.

"You are Unohana Retsu...right?" Naruto asked, Retsu smiled at him.

"Depending on who's asking?" She asked as she turned fully toward Naruto, he quickly looked her over.

"Damn she's hot..." He whispered to himself, Retsu however heard him and chuckled.

"Flatterer." She said simply, Naruto smiled lightly and shook his head.

"Anyway, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I was asked by Gin Ichimaru, current Hokage, to bring you to Konoha. At first I wanted to use force if necessary but I have a feeling it won't work on you, that's why I have to ask...can you go back with me to Konoha." Naruto said, a slightly frown appeared on his face when he said 'Konoha'. Retsu hummed in thought and looked the group over, when her eyes landed on Naruto she looked incredibly focused, after several long seconds of silence she nodded.

"Alright, I will go, after all I have nothing better to do." At that Naruto released a sigh of relief, he was about to say something more when a male voice interrupted him.

"Urahara-senpai? What is going on, why are we still alive?" Urahara winced at the person the voice belonged to.

'Damn...so I was right, Minato set a contract with the Shinigami so that their souls could be released when Kyūbi left the seal...which would be upon Naruto's death under normal circumstances.' Urahara thought and turned toward Minato, he was looking just as the day he died, the same can be said about Kushina who was standing beside Minato. Naruto looked around and his eyes became wide open from shock.

"Ka-kaa-chan?" He asked, Kushina looked at Naruto and gasped.

"Naru-chan...is that you?" Kushina asked and stepped forward, Kurumi observed everything in interest.

' **Okay, it's not so bad, I know Naruto loves his mother but if that bastard Minato say something...** ' Kurumi thought and shivered slightly.

' **It can easily go bad...of that I'm sure.** ' Kurumi watched as Naruto tried to contain his emotions, he took a step forward.

"Oh god...you grow up so much." Kushina said and hugged Naruto, he at first was slightly shocked but after several seconds he returned the hug.

"M-mom..." Naruto whispered and buried his face in her shoulder which brought a smile to Kushina's face, she began to caress the back of his head.

"Naru-chan...it's okay now, I'm right here." Narutoo only nodded weakly, Minato smiled upon seeing this and opened his mouth to speak, Kurumi's eyes went wide open from shock.

' **Oh shit.** ' She thought in fear.

"Yo, Naruto, don't forget about your father." Minato said cheerfully, Urahara and Kurumi facepalmed.

"Kōhai...why didn't you shut up." Urahara said with a sigh, the cheerful atmosphere inside the room vanished immediately as the temperature dropped drastically, Naruto pulled out from the hug and showed his cold red eyes to everyone, he stepped closer to Minato.

"Yeah...I nearly forget about you...bastard." As he finished speaking Naruto disappeared for a second before appearing in front of Minato and slammed his fist right in his face, the force behind the punch launched Minato back through the thin wall of the opposite room where he slammed into the outer wall and stopped.

"Naru-chan stop right now!" Kushina shouted but it fall on deaf ears as Naruto approached his father, Urahara stepped in front of Naruto to stop him but Naruto quickly incapacitated him with a kunai to his leg. The next person that tried to stop him was Kurumi however Naruto didn't even acknowledged her as he slammed his fist into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She fall down onto the floor holding her stomach, Naruto reached Minato again and cocked his fist back, he was about to hit him once more but a hand caught his wrist.

"I think it's enough, look what you've done." The one to stop the attack was Retsu, she gave Naruto a scolding look. Naruto's eyes turned blue again as a realization hit him.

"Kurumi!" He shouted and appeared beside Kurumi in an instant, he quickly knelled down and helped her up.

"Kurumi, are you okay?!" He shouted in fright as Kurumi looked up at him with a gentle smile.

" **It's okay Naru-kun, I'm fine.** " She said as she stood up, Naruto looked at her for few more seconds before sighing.

"Alright, let's just go." He said and stood up along with Kurumi, without any other word he walked out, Kurumi send a glare at Minato before following Naruto. He stepped out before the shop and took a deep breath to calm himself, he reached into his haori and pulled out a tanto with black blade and hilt, the hilt is covered in several seals.

" **Naru-kun, is everything alright?** " Kurumi asked, Naruto looked back at her and smiled.

"I'm fine, I was just slightly surprised is all, I know Urahara can do pretty crazy stuff so why not resurrect people." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, he began to walk away from Urahara's shop and walked into an alley some distance away, Kurumi was even more confused by his behavior when he looked around and jumped to the roof, she quickly followed him with some troubles which Naruto noticed. He stopped and faster than she could react Naruto swooped her off her feet and lifted her up into his arms, Kurumi smiled at him.

" **So, Naru-kun, what are you doing?** " She asked, Naruto smiled and began to looked around for something.

"I wanted to place a beacon for **Anshiya** (Dark field), I don't want anyone to notice it." As he finished speaking Naruto placed Kurumi down and stabbed the tanto from before into the concrete, the blade slid into the roof until only the hilt remained. Naruto stood up and looked around.

"Anko should find us soon, I just hope that she won't take Kaa-san or that bastard with her." As he said that Kurumi looked at him with raised eyebrow.

" **I thought you love your mother?** " Naruto nodded quickly.

"Yes, she gave birth to me but that bastard will surely go with her and the other way around." Kurumi let out a quick 'oh' and looked at her feet.

" **You know, come to think of it now I'm free so we should use protection, after all I really don't want to give birth in THAT village.** " Naruto's eyes went slightly wider before he nodded.

"Yeah, and knowing you it will be a serious strain to my account." Kurumi grinned at the comment, seconds later Anko arrived with Retsu right behind, however Naruto frowned slightly when he saw Kushina and Minato.

"Okay...Nii-sama will need a good cover-up story for this one." Naruto muttered to himself and hovered his hand above the tanto, Minato was about to ask what he was doing but a glare from Kurumi stopped him.

" **Anshiya**." Naruto said quietly, in a span of few seconds a black mist erupted from the hilt and formed a circle under their feet, then a pillar of mist shoot up and the mist thinned out after a moment, the group was nowhere in sight and only the tanto was left, it's hilt sucking the light around it.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Gin?!" Hiruzen shouted as he walked inside Gin's office, the Hokage as always was smoking, he took a slow drag from his pipe and let out the smoke after few seconds.

"What do you mean?" Gin asked feigning innocence, Hiruzen growled before he slammed his hands on top of the desk.

"The Kyūbi, Naruto gave it a body to move around in." At that Gin sighed.

"not 'it' old man, Kyūbi is a female." Hiruzen only shook his head.

"It's not important?! As soon as they get back I'm sealing her again." When Hiruzen said that Gin's smile disappeared, he leaned forward in his chair and slightly opened his eyes.

"Watch your tongue, I knew about your dealing with Danzō, I killed him yesterday." At that Hiruzen paled for a second before an angry scowl appeared on his face.

"Do you think I will fear you, Danzō was a paranoid fool, sooner or later someone would get a lucky shot at killing him." Gin only smirked cruelly.

"Oh, about that, he have plenty of time to prepare as I walked through his base and slaughtered his people, in the end even this Sharingan couldn't help him." Gin said and took a step toward Hiruzen, however he couldn't get any closer because a pillar of black mist appeared inside his office which caused him to grin. The mist quickly cleared revealing Naruto and the rest, Gin's grin however quickly turned into a cold visage as he saw Minato and Kushina.

"I knew that bastard Urahara planned something, good to see you again Kōhai, Kushina-chan." He said somewhat coldly and looked at Naruto who was staring intently at the door.

"You can go Naruto, I see that you're not in the mood for talking." With that Naruto nodded and walked out quickly followed by Kurumi, Minato blinked few times upon looking at Gin.

"Gin-senpai? You're the Hokage?" Minato asked but Gin ignored him.

"Retsu-san, good to see you again." Gin said with a grin spreading at his face, Retsu lightly shook her head and looked at the door.

"If it's not a problem for you, everything happened so fast that I still don't know what's going on." Gin nodded and gestured toward the chair in front of his desk.

"It will take a while, and you Sarutobi, go home till my patience is good."


	5. Truth Revealed

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyūbi/Hollow speaking** "

" _Zanpakutō spirit speaking_ "

 **Technique name**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Truth Revealed.**

(July 17 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Konohagakure)

"SHE'S A WHAT?!" A loud scream from Kushina sounded through the village from the inside of Hokage's office, everyone in the village heard that but they shrugged and blamed it on someone from Haruno family. Inside Hokage's office Gin sighed and looked at Kushina with a glare.

"Is that a problem?" He asked coldly, Kushina growled in anger as she bailed her fists.

"Problem?! I just learned that not only my son was abused by this village but he also sleeps with several women! Kyūbi included! How could I have no problem with this?!" Retsu and Gin sighed at that, Gin took a drag from his pipe before he realized it was empty, he dumped what left inside the pipe into an ashtray and quickly refiled it before he lit it up again and took a deep drag.

"It's what this village did to him, he search for acceptance where he can...also, Kyūbi was the one to save him." At that the Shinobi gathered inside the room looked shocked to the core...everyone except Kushina who glared at him.

"Explain." She said coldly, Gin sighed once more and shook his head.

"Alright...it all happened around four years ago, after a certain event that I REALLY don't want to talk about, Naruto...tried to kill himself." That earned several gasps but Gin only took a drag from his pipe and shook his head sadly.

"Kyūbi was the one to save him, she believed in him, showed him what love was...it's only because of her that Naruto is still with us, however around the same time Naruto began to openly resent the village, when someone once started a fight with him he said one sentence, 'If you want a demon you will get it, and then this village will be no more'." Minato paled upon hearing that, he glanced at the door and was about to go find Naruto but something very sharp touched his neck, drawing some blood. Everyone looked at Gin in shock as his sword extended to Minato's neck.

"Hold right there Kōhai, it's better if you DON'T talk to Naruto." Gin said calmly, Minato opened his mouth to speak but a glare from Gin stopped him.

"Right now only Kushina-chan has any chance at talking with him." He said and looked at Kushina with a smile.

"He loves you Kushina as it wasn't your idea to seal the Kyūbi inside him, however he is slightly angry that you just locked Kyūbi up and didn't talk to her, maybe then you would have noticed that she was controlled." Kushina nodded weakly as few tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his apartment with a sigh, he wwalked inside with Kurumi right behind him, he took off his sandals and walked inside his bedroom whrre he flopped face first onto the bed. Kurumi sighed as she lay down next to him and wrapped her tails around them, pulling them closer to each other, Naruto sighed in content as he turned his body toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What would I do without you Kurumi." He said and kissed her lightly onto her lips, Kurumi moaned slightly into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Their make out session began to get even more heated as lust began to cloud their minds, they stopped kissing gor just a second and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Kurumi...I love you." He said almost breathlessly and began to once more ravish her lips, Kurumi's eyelids slowly closed as yet another moan escaped through her lips.

'I know Naru-kun...I love you too.' She thought happily as Naruto's left hand slide between her legs, few minutes later shouts of pleasure could be heard from Naruto's place.

* * *

(July 19 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Konohagakure)

Naruto walked to the Academy with a grin on his face, he didn't saw any of his parents for few days which was good, he wouldn't know how to react. He also didn't heard about them yet so Gin probably waited for something to happen.

"Naruto-kun!" He heard from behind him, he smiled upon recognizing her voice.

"Hinata-chan, good morning." He said cheerfully and turned toward her, she run up to him with a light blush on her face.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, I couldn't find you for few days..." She stopped suddenly and sniffed him.

"Naruto-kun...what is that smell?" She asked calmly, Naruto however felt a shiver running down his spine.

'What the hell?' He thought, he sniffed his clothes and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about? I smell like I normally do." He said simply, Hinata looked at him strangely before she shook her head.

"Must be my imagination." She said with a blush on her face and began to walk toward the Academy, Naruto sighed and walked beside her.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in his chair for a good twenty minutes waiting for Iruka-sensei to show up.

"It's so boring, where is Iruka-sensei anyway." Naruto said aloud, Shikamaru sighed and slightly raised his head from the desk.

"Probably Hokage-sama called him for something, I can only guess it's something about the team placement." Naruto nodded slightly at that.

"You're right, it's probably nothing..." He didn't get to finish as the classroom doors opened and Iruka walked in, however he was ghostly pale. He walked to the front of the class and turned toward them.

"Before I tell you about the team placement there is something very important that Hokage-sama wants to tell you about." He finished and the doors opened once more and Hokage walked in followed by few more people, Naruto's eyes went wide open when he saw his parents, Kurumi and few Jōnin, one of them was Hatake Kakashi himself. Naruto looked at Gin who send him a sad smile, he immediately knew what happened, he was forced to tell about them.

'Probably that Retsu woman, only Kenpachi could force Nii-sama to something he didn't want.' Naruto thought, Gin stepped in front of the class and cleared his throat, his pipe surprisingly gone. Many student's stared in shock at Minato.

"First, as you probably see...the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, is back with us...the same goes for his wife, Kushina Uzumaki." At that the class began whispering.

"Uzumaki, isn't it the same as Naruto."

"Wait a minute, there was an Uzumaki clan once but it was destroyed."

"What, that dobe has a clan."

"Silence!" Iruka shouted and all whispering ended, Gin sighed and shook his head.

"First of, Minato Namikaze didn't die, he and his wife entered a coma like state from which they awakened few days ago." Ino suddenly raised her head which earned her a curious glance from Gin.

"Yes, Miss Yamanaka?" Ino stood up and looked at Kushina.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but it's the first time I heard about the Fourth Hokage having a wife." At that even more people nodded in agreement, Gin crossed his arms over his chest and nodded.

"Yes, that stupid council decided to erase that knowledge from history, the Third Hokage was the one to propose such idea as it could help hide his illegal dealings." At that many students gasped and Jōnin lowered their heads.

"But enough about it, the real thing I wanted to talk about was Naruto Uzumaki and that lovely lady beside me." He said, gesturing toward Kurumi, a look of horror crossed over Naruto's face as he began to shook his head lightly, Gin saw that and shook his head sadly.

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki...Naruto is their son." At that everyone looked at Naruto who growled and tightened his hands into fists. However before anyone could say anything Kurumi stepped forward.

"Naruto-kun." She said softly, Naruto looked at her.

"It's better this way, better now than later." At her words Naruto only scoffed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Do what you want, I don't care." With that said he closed his eyes, Gin sighed and shook his head.

'I knew it wouldn't be good.' He thought and looked around the classroom, many students were staring at Naruto in shock, some with anger, and some with...adoration.

"Not that's out of the way, I should tell you the truth about the Kyūbi, she didn't died, she was merely sealed inside a baby...that baby being Naruto himself." Many people gasped, Shikamaru only muttered 'Knew it' and fall asleep again.

"However she was released few days ago, now for those that are scared of her, don't be, she was controlled back then, just like Madara Uchiha once controlled her." At that Sasuke perked up.

'Sharingan.' He thought with a smirk.

"Now, she's with us, in this class." At that everyone began looking around in fear, Hinata however looked at the redhead beside the Hokage.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered softly, gaining his attention.

"The Kyūbi, it's that woman beside Hokage, isn't she." At that Naruto looked surprised for only a second before he nodded.

"Yes." Was his simple answer, Kurumi sighed upon looking around the class.

"Everyone!" She shouted gaining their attention. She looked at them and her tails appeared from behind her shocking everyone.

"I'm the Kyūbi, Naruto Uzumaki's personal summon." She said in a voice full of pride, nearly everyone gaped at her before looking at Naruto who wasn't there, the only thing left after him was a small cloud of black mist. Kurumi sighed and turned toward Gin.

"I will find him." She said and Gin nodded in agreement, then she disappeared in a swirl of fire. Gin sighed once more before looking around the classroom on noting several looks of disgust from other would-be Genin and saddened expressions from Naruto's group.

"Well then, to clear any misunderstandings." Gin said as he clapped his hands few times.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked down the main street of Konoha, he knew that it would happen sooner or later but not like this, everyone heard his secret and he felt the malicious intents from Sasuke which wasn't good at all. After few more minutes of walking around someone tapped his shoulder, he sighed and looked behind him, then his eyes went wide open.

"Liz." He said in surprise as Lizbeth smiled at him, a paper bag in hand.

"Naruto-kun, what happened, you seem to be restless." She said calmly, Naruto sighed and nodded lightly.

"Yeah, something happened at the Academy and...I really don't want to talk about it here." When he said that Lizbeth's eyes opened slightly wider and she smiled at him gently.

"Then...why don't you come to my place, we can have some tea while you explain." At that he smiled and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Thanks Liz, you're an angel." At that Lizbeth blushed and the two two of them began to walk down the street toward Red Lights District. When they walked through the district everyone bowed at the sight of Naruto which caused him to smile, that's why he liked this place, people respected him, no matter if it was a simple thug or a hooker.

"Naruto-Dono, Lizbeth-Dono." A female voice said from behind Naruto causing him to sigh.

"Nanao-chan, I told you to just call me Naruto." He said calmly as he turned around toward the newly arrived woman. Nanao is a slim and youthful girl of around 164cm in height with long black hair normally kept pinned back, with flat bangs that hang to the right side of her face, she has slightly light blue eyes that have a deep tint of violet and wears glasses with a slight oval shape to them. She wears long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels.

"Indeed Naruto-Dono, you told me many times." At that Naruto sighed again.

"I just told you that...you know what, whatever." He said without care and looked calmly at Nanao.

"So, what happened?" He asked, Nanao nodded slightly and looked at Lizbeth.

"Kyōraku-sama wanted to see you Naruto-Dono, Lizbeth-Dono can also come if she so wished." With that said Nanao turned and began to walk away, Naruto shrugged and followed her with Lizbeth close behind.

* * *

After few more minutes of walking they arrived at a slightly run down mansion, several people in dark clothes patrolled the perimeters of the mansion but they all bowed when they saw Nanao, Naruto and Lizbeth. They walked inside and saw several more dark clothed people who also bowed to them. After walking down several corridors they arrived at the sturdy double door, Nanao knocked three times before entering, they walked into a barely decorated office with a heavy-looking wooden desk facing the door, sitting behind the desk is a is a tall, light-skinned man of around 192 cm in height with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair, his hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face, he also has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. He wears black Hakama pants, Haori and white Obi around his waist, he also wears a Sugegasa straw hat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his Haori, on his feet he wears Geta.

"Kyōraku-sama, Naruto-Dono is here." Nanao said and walked up to the man's side, Kyōraku smiled at them and inclined them to come closer.

"I heard that you became a Genin Naruto, sorry for the late congratulations but my people couldn't find you anywhere." At that Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry Boss. I had something important to do outside the village." Naruto said to which Kyōraku nodded and reached toward a cabinet in his desk from which he pulled out a bottle of sake and three saucers.

"Well then, why don't you drink with me, this old man needs company from time to time." At that Lizbeth sighed and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Kyōraku-Dono, we were in the middle of an important conversation when we were called here." At her words Kyōraku's eyes shined in amusement for few seconds before he grinned.

"Well then, I can't interrupt your fun now, can I?" At that both Naruto and Lizbeth blushed before Naruto cleared his throat.

"Well then, Boss...we should be going now." When Kyōraku nodded Naruto turned around and began to walk toward the door, however he stopped after few seconds.

"Are you coming, Lizbeth?" He asked in confusion to which Lizbeth smiled.

"Wait outside Naruto-kun, there are some things I must talk about with Kyōraku-sama." Naruto looked surprised at that but nodded nonetheless, he walked out from the office and Lizbeth sighed.

"Kyōraku-sama, I need to ask you a favor." At that Kyōraku turned serious for a while.

"Well then, let's hear this favor out."

* * *

Nearly half an hour later Naruto and Lizbeth entered her apartment which looked exactly like that of Naruto except it was mostly white, they walked inside the kitchen where Naruto sat on the chair while Lizbeth set a kettle on the stove.

"Well then, Naruto-kun, what happened to make you so restless." When she asked that Naruto sighed.

"I...few days ago I went to Karakura Town for something...something...something happened there." Lizbeth nodded at that.

"Go on, I'm listening." She said as she turned off the stove and put teabags into two mugs, she filled the mugs with water and added two teaspoons of sugar to her tea.

"I...I met my parents." Lizbeth nearly dropped the mugs as she walked toward the table, she looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"W-what?!" She said in disbelieve, Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"It seems that they weren't dead at all, only in something similar to a coma...they are in Konoha now." As he said that Lizbeth set the mugs on the table and turned toward the doors.

"Wait here Naruto-kun, I will be back soon." However Lizbeth didn't get too far as Naruto grabbed her right arm.

"Liz, don't do anything stupid, I don't want you to get in troubles." He said in worry, Lizbeth sighed and looked at him with uncertainty.

"Naruto-kun...what will you do?" At her question Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I...don't know...I really don't know." He said in a defeated tone, Lizbeth smiled and turned toward him before she hugged him, resting her head on his chest. Naruto sighed and rested his head on top of her's.

"Liz...I love you." He said with a tiny smile gracing his face, Lizbeth nodded slightly with her own smile.

"I know Naruto-kun, I love you too." Lizbeth said calmly, Naruto lifted her head slightly and kissed her gently on her lips, Lizbeth closed her eyes in content and relaxed in his arms, after several seconds they pulled out from the kiss, leaving a thin string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Naruto-kun...I have something to ask you about."

* * *

And done, the fifth chapter of Hated. I hope you all will enjoy it and leave a review. See you soon.


	6. Parenthood

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyūbi/Hollow speaking** "

" _Zanpakutō spirit speaking_ "

 **Technique name**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Parenthood.**

(July 19 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Konohagakure)

"You...want what?" Naruto asked in shock as he gently held Lizbeth in his arms.

"Naruto-kun, I want to give you something you never had...a family." She said with finality in her voice, Naruto pulled back slightly and looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Liz, I can't do that, if people knew who's child it would be, they...they would hurt you...now as a Genin I won't be present all the time to protect you...I can't put such a burden on you." When he said that Lizbeth narrowed her eyes at him and pulled out from the hug.

"I don't need your protection all the time Naruto because I'm a..." She stopped suddenly, her eyes not meeting his own. Naruto raised his eyebrow before something clicked in his mind.

"Liz...are you a Quincy?" He asked suddenly, Lizbeth turned her eyes right at him.

"What?" She asked in shock, Naruto stared at her for few more seconds before he suddenly smiled brightly at her.

"I knew for a long time that my girlfriend was something special...you can't keep something like this away from me." He said and pulled her once more into a hug.

"How...how did you know?" She asked weakly and snuggled closer to him, Naruto chuckled.

"Liz, I'm a Shinigami...and Quincy...and a Hollow." At that Lizbeth eyes opened wide in shock, she looked up at him in shock and opened her mouth to speak but Naruto silenced her with a kiss, the kiss lasted for few seconds before Naruto pulled back and sighed in content.

"I will tell you some other time Liz, for now let's just sit and talk." At that Lizbeth nodded slowly, with that they sat down and began to drink their tea.

* * *

"So...do you really want that Liz, it will be very hard for you." Naruto said in a saddened tone, they finished the tea long ago and now lay down on her bed, snuggling close to each other, they still had their clothes on.

"Naruto-kun, those three years since I met you were enough to fall deeply in love with you, I really want to have your baby because it's my dream...to have a very big and happy family." Naruto chuckled at that and glided his hand through her hair.

"If you say so...but...not anytime soon, I have too much on my head now." Lizbeth nodded lightly.

"I know, I just really want to get away from here, start a family with you...and live happily." She said the last part with a bright smile on her face, she took hold of her glasses and placed them on the nightstand.

"Will you take a nap with me, today must have been hard for you." When she said that Naruto groaned and nodded lightly.

"Yeah, a nap is a good idea." He said and closed his eyes, not even a minute later a light snoring could be heard which caused Lizbeth to giggle lightly. She laid on top of his chest and sighed happily.

'Things will sort out...I just know it.' Lizbeth thought and closed her eyes, just like Naruto she was quickly asleep.

* * *

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kurumi said to Kushina who was standing in front of the door to Naruto's apartment, pounding furiously on the door, Kushina turned her head and glared at Kurumi.

"Shut up, you corrupted Naruto, I'm sure of it!" She shouted and continued to knock furiously, Kurumi looked unfazed by her words and closed her eyes, when she found Naruto's energy she grinned.

'You naughty boy, coming straight away to Liz-chan...maybe I should join in on their fun?' She mentally asked herself, she pondered this decision for few seconds before she sighed and looked at Kushina.

'But...she really love Naruto-kun, I should gave her a chance to talk with him.' She thought and released a heavy sigh.

"Kushina-chan...come with me." Kurumi said and began to walk toward the stairs, Kushina send a death glare at her and turned toward the door, she raised her hand slightly and was about to knock once more before she sighed lightly.

'Damn it! Why should I listen to that slutty fox, she must be the one to corrupt Naruto.' Kushina thought and looked at the retreating form of Kurumi who looked at her and shook her head.

"You damn stubborn woman, you want to see Naruto or what?" At that Kushina sighed and nodded.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

Kurumi knocked at the door to Lizbeth's apartment, when nothing happened for several seconds she sighed and knocked once more, this time however a female voice answered.

"Coming." The doors swung open after few seconds and Lizbeth looked at the two woman in front of her in surprise, it quickly ended however when she saw Kushina. Her face turned into a scowl and she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Oh, it's you...Naruto don't want to see you." Lizbeth said and was about to close the door when Kurumi's hand stopped her, Lizbeth frowned at Kurumi's hand and growled slightly.

"Get that hand away before I cut it off." Lizbeth threatened but Kurumi just smirked, Kushina stepped forward with a saddened expression.

"Please, I must see Naruto, I couldn't be for him back then but I want to be his mother for real now." At that Lizbeth scowled and balled her fists tightly.

"He don't need a mother, he has me. I will give him a family he never had." At that Kushina opened her eyes wide in shock while Kurumi hissed at Lizbeth.

"Over my dead body, I must be the first to have his kits." At that Lizbeth glared at Kurumi.

"Fuck no, only Kyūbi can be first and she's still sealed in him. It's only natural that his second mate should have this honor." Kushina only stared at the two of them in confusion, Kurumi grinned widely and shook her head in amusement.

"Liz-chan...I'm the Kyūbi." Kurumi said and her proof came in form of nine tails appearing behind her and two rabbit-like ears appeared on top of her head, Lizbeth took a step back in shock while Kushina flinched slightly, memories of the night 15 years ago still fresh in her mind.

"Y-yo-you're the Kyūbi?!" Lizbeth asked loudly and pointed at Kurumi who grinned even wider.

"Of course Liz-chan, can we come inside now, it's not nice to talk about private matters in open." After few seconds of thinking Lizbeth nodded slowly and stepped to the side, letting them in.

"Turn left." She said and after closing the door, she followed them into the kitchen where they all sat at the table.

"So...what is this about Naruto and you, is he some Harem Master?" Kushina asked after several seconds of silence, her brow twitching slightly at the thought of her son sleeping with multiple women.

"You can say that, Naruto-kun is probably the last male Uzumaki so his goal is to restore Uzushio." At that Kushina's eyes opened wide in shock, she was about to shout out about something but Lizbeth shushed her.

"Calm down, Naruto is sleeping." Lizbeth said, Kurumi raised her eyebrow and leaned close to Lizbeth, sniffing her.

"Hmm, you're obviously aroused but I don't smell Naruto-kun's semen on you." At that Lizbeth blushed and crossed her arms protectively on her chest.

"Of course you don't! Right now I would already had sex with Naruto but he have too much on his head because of her!" Lizbeth raised her voice and pointed at Kushina who flinched, however she quickly noticed what Lizbeth said and a vein popped out on her forehead in annoyance.

"Who the hell allowed you to do something like that with my son?!" Kushina shouted in anger, Lizbeth stood up and slammed her hands on top of the table.

"You have no right to control his life, he was doing just fine without you or that blond bastard!" At that Kurumi looked at Lizbeth in shock.

"Wow, Liz-chan, it's the first time you ever show some claws." At that comment Lizbeth send a glare at Kurumi.

"Shut up you slutty fox, I know you want the same as I did." Kurumi chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. Before she could say anything however, the door to Lizbeth's bedroom opened and after few seconds Naruto walked inside the kitchen.

"Liz, what the hell is..." His words stopped in his throat when he saw Kushina, he looked at Kurumi who looked sheepish and then turned toward Lizbeth who only sighed.

"Please sit Naruto-kun...there is much we have to talk about."

* * *

(July 20 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Konohagakure)

Naruto sighed as he waited for his team on the Academy roof, his mother told him about meeting his team here so he waited...but his teacher should be here a long time ago.

"Where the fuck is he, that cyclops need a very good reason to be late." Naruto grumbled under his nose as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Don't be like that Naru-kun, you have much more important things to think about." Kurumi said happily, she's currently sitting on the floor with her back against the railing and in her hand a small plate with a piece of chocolate cake on it that Kurumi was munching on. Naruto sighed once more and looked at her.

"You really love chocolate, don't you?" Naruto asked with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, Kurumi stopped eating and looked at Naruto cutely.

"Can I get more later?" Kurumi asked excitedly, Naruto sighed slightly and nodded.

"After we get this over with, just remember that our funds are limited." At that Kurumi nodded with a wide smile and returned to devouring the cake. Several seconds passed when a cloud of smoke caught their attention, the cloud quickly dispersed revealing Kakashi Hatake who stand before them with a orange book in hand, he glanced up from his book and blinked upon seeing Naruto and Kurumi.

"Umm...what is she doing here?" Kakashi asked, pointing one finger at Kurumi who showed him a middle finger, Naruto sighed and ruffled his hair a little.

"She's my mate and partner, just treat her as an unofficial member of team...wait...what team is it?" At that Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Team 7, Naruto...the other members are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." At that Naruto paled and palmed his face, a growl rolled out from his throat.

"Great...Emo Duckass Princess and Pink Banshee...just what I needed." Naruto muttered, Kurumi nodded with a scowl on her face while Kakashi sighed tiredly.

'It's just not my day...is it?' Kakashi thought and looked back at his book, even one minute didn't pass as the rooftop doors opened and the rest of team 7 appeared.

"Great, you two." Naruto sighed in annoyance, his arms crossed over his chest, Sasuke's permanent scowl deepened while Sakura fumed in anger upon seeing Naruto, then their eyes turned at Kurumi who decided to stand on Naruto's right.

"My first opinion of you is...boring." At that Sasuke and Sakura tried to protest but one look from Kurumi stopped them, Kakashi nodded his thanks to her and cleared his throat.

"Alright, let's introduce ourselves, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes, not many dislikes, my hobby...you don't need to know and my dream...well, it's not your business." At that both Kurumi and Naruto sighed while Sakura tried her hardest not to kill Kakashi, Sasuke just groaned slightly.

"Alright, you next fox." At that Kurumi scowled and muttered 'Ungrateful peasant' under her breath.

"My name is Kyūbi Kurumi...hopefully Uzumaki in near future..." Upon hearing that Kakashi nearly choked on his spit while Sakura stared at Kurumi in disbelieve, Kurumi however didn't care.

"I like Naruto, chocolate and having glorious sex!" Kurumi proclaimed loudly, Kakashi nearly had a nosebleed while Sakura blushed heavily, Sasuke like always remained stoic, Naruto however grinned brightly at the praise.

"I don't like rapists and people who think they are better than anyone. My hobby are reading, eating and spending time with Naruto, my dream is to have a very big family with Naruto." Naruto smiled at that and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Alright...well...that was interesting, Naruto, you're next."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like my mates, my friends, reading, cooking, training and ramen, I don't like perverts, rapists, people who judge others without knowing them and people who hurt others for profits. My hobby is reading, training and spending time with my mates and friends, my dream is to restore Uzushio to its former glory and get revenge on people responsible for its destruction." At the last part Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto in confusion.

"Uzushio? I never heard about it." Sakura said to which Naruto sighed.

"It was destroyed years ago, my mother was raised there before she arrived to Konoha." Sakura nodded hesitantly, it was obvious she had some more questions. Kakashi nodded at Naruto and turned toward Sakura.

"You next pinky." At that Sakura turned red in the face from anger causing everyone except Sasuke to sigh.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are..." She glanced at Sasuke and blushed.

"I dislike Naruto-Baka..." At that Kurumi nearly jumped at Sakura to rip out her throat but Naruto stopped her.

"My hobby is taking care of my flowers, my dream is..." She once again glanced at Sasuke to which Kakashi sighed.

'Great, another fangirl.' Kakashi thought in defeat, he turned toward his last student.

"Sasuke." He said simply and Sasuke nodded.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like training, I have many dislikes, my hobby is training and learning new Jutsu, my dream is to restore the glory of my clan and kill a certain someone." The last part gained Naruto's attention, he knew who caused the Uchiha massacre and smirked.

'Uchiha Usagi, Sasuke's older sister...from the picture in her folder I remember she was quiet hot, maybe I should find her.' Naruto mussed to himself with a smirk.

"Alright, it's only 10 AM so we have time for a true Gennin test." When he said that Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"I thought we're already Gennin." Naruto sighed loudly, gaining her attention.

"Did you really thought that a simple writing test is enough to be a ninja?" Sakura opened her mouth to speak but closed it after few seconds, she looked down in embarrassment.

"Knew it." Naruto said, Kakshi sighed once more and scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, enough of it, meet me at the training ground 7 in twenty minutes." With that said he disappeared in a **Shunshin** (Body Flicker). Without another word Kurumi grabbed Naruto's shoulder and both of them disappeared in a small cloud of black smoke.

* * *

Naruto, Kurumi and Kakashi stand at the training ground 7 in complete silence, Sasuke and Sakura are yet to arrive but Naruto could feel them coming closer.

"So, Naruto...how are you feeling today?" Kakashi asked with a eye-smile, Naruto looked at him without a care.

"Rather good, Kurumi took care of that." Kurumi blushed, Kakashi already knew what he meant. Just then Sasuke arrived quickly followed by Sakura who looked slightly paler than before.

"Great, you're all here." Kakashi said and reached behind his back, he pulled out two small bells to show them and tied the to his weapon pouch.

"Your objective is to get this bell, each of you have to get one to pass." At this Sakura raised her hand.

"Kakashi-sensei, there are only two bells." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"You are right miss Haruno, this means that one of you will go back to Academy." Naruto facepalmed and shoot Kakashi a knowing look.

"Alright...let's begin." Kakashi said and pulled out a timer which he placed on top of a wooden pillar that stood there, there are also two more pillars on each side of the one Kakashi placed a timer on.

"You have five hours to take the bells, time start." As he said that the timer activated, Sakura and Sasuke immediately jumped into the nearby trees to hide while Naruto and Kurumi just stood there. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that.

"You're not going to hide?" He asked, two clouds of smoke appeared behind Naruto who looked blankly at Kakashi, the smoke cleared revealing two copies of Naruto that quickly jumped after his teammates.

"I didn't have a good fight in a long time, I think you will provide some challenge." As he said that electricity began to slowly dance around Naruto, Kurumi smirked and moved away from him, sitting under a nearby tree.

"Just try not to kill him Naruto, it will be a pain in the ass to explain it to Hokage." Naruto only grinned at her as the electricity began to cover most of his body.

"Oh please, I know you want to see some blood." By now the electricity covered all of Naruto's body, Kakashi's eyes went wide open from shock.

' **Raiton no Yoroi** (Lightning Release Armor)!" He thought in shock, after few seconds the lightnings around Naruto began to speed up and turn orange. From the sleeve of his haori a silver handle without blade slid out, Naruto caught the handle and pointed it a Kakashi who started to sweat slightly.

"Let's fight." Naruto said coldly, a bright blue energy shot out from the handle creating a blade, the orange lightning around his body began to also cover the blade, the blade of energy slowly started to turn orange just like the lightning around Naruto.

* * *

Well, that's it for now, the actual fight will be in the next chapter and to those who don't get it why Naruto would fight Kakashi it's simple, Kakashi is one of the most powerful people in the village and it could help show Naruto's level of skill...after all mopping the floor with Sasuke could get boring pretty fast.


	7. The Test

Well...it's been a long time...a very long time, but here it is, the new chapter. I wanted to say that for some time I will be focusing on this story as all other chapters I was writing...well...are gone now, 90 days passed and nearly all of my progress is gone, I have to write everything anew. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short chapter and stay with me through this story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Bijū** **/Hollow speaking** "

" _Zanpakutō spirit speaking_ "

 **Technique name**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Test**

(July 20 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Konohagakure)

Kakashi stared in shock as orange lightnings danced on Naruto's body, without any hesitation he pulled up his headband revealing his scarred left eye that opened showing a Sharingan, Kakashi pulled out a kunai with both of his hands and took a stance which caused Naruto to smirk. Kakashi felt movement in the trees around them and became worried about his safety for a second before he shook his head.

'He's just a fresh Gennin, I shouldn't be too worried, just using Fūton techniques should be enough.' Kakashi thought and nodded to himself, when he looked up at Naruto he with fear noticed that the blond wasn't there.

'What?! I just blinked and he's not there, just who taught him.' Kakashi began to frantically look around and his grip on the kunai tightened, he felt a movement behind him and quickly rolled to the right just as Naruto crashed into the ground where he once stood, not wasting any time Kakashi threw the kunai at Naruto and went through a series of hand seals.

" **Fūton: Daitoppa!** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" Kakashi shouted, he took a deep breath and released a powerful stream of wind at Naruto who quickly faced him and performed a 'tiger' hand seal.

" **Katon: Karyūdan!** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)" Naruto within a second spewed out a stream of fire that, even with the strong wind blowing in the opposite direction, enlarged due to nature advantage and flew at slightly stunned Kakashi, who was already in the middle of performing another technique. The flames were hot enough to completely melt the kunai.

" **Suiton: Suijinheki!** (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)" Kakashi spewed out a stream of water in front of himself that quickly formed a wall of water that stopped the flames from reaching him, much to his horror however the flames keep coming, forcing him to constantly resupplying the water. After few seconds the flames stopped coming and Kakashi was about to release the technique when something crashed into the wall and burst out of it, it was nothing else than Naruto with his lightning armor, a smirk on his face as his hand reached at Kakashi's face.

"Got you!" Naruto shouted and caught Kakashi's face, Naruto raised him slightly before slamming him into the ground which created a rather deep crater, a testament to Naruto's strength. Naruto smirked for a second but when 'Kakashi' exploded into a cloud of smoke Naruto frowned, the only thing laying in the crater was a wooden log.

'Right, **Kawarimi**...cheap trick but very useful.' Naruto thought and looked around, then his senses kicked in when he felt a natural electricity of a human body directly beneath him, he quickly jumped but Kakashi's hands shot out from the ground and tightly grabbed his ankles despite the armor of lightning shocking him, before Naruto could do anything Kakashi dragged him beneath the ground so only his head was visible, Naruto immediately burst out with a poof of smoke showing that he was a clone, the real Naruto jumped into the air from the trees and prepared to deliver an axe-kick on the ground, Kakashi's **Kage Bunshin** that was observing it in hiding dispelled, transferring the memory to the original.

"Take that!" Naruto shouted and axe-kicked the ground creating a small tremor and shattering a good part of the field they are fighting, Kakashi quickly jumped out from beneath the ground and jumped back as Naruto was already at him with his energy blade, if Kakashi was slower that slash could easily take off his head. Kakashi took out a kunai and coated it with wind-natured chakra, he blocked a slash from Naruto but the blade of energy slowly began to cut through the kunai much to Kakashi's bewilderment, Kakashi quickly created some distance between Naruto and himself before he threw the kunai at Naruto and started a series of hand seals.

"Like I'd let you!" Naruto shouted and appeared in font of Kakashi, seeing Naruto's hands only inches from his face was slightly disturbing for Kakashi but something else caught his attention, looking to his right Kakashi saw something that froze him in place. Calmly sunbathing at the edge of the forest clearing was Kurumi, however what caught Kakashi's complete attention was the face that she was sunbathing naked and the only piece of clothing she wore is a black thong that barely covers her womanhood.

His **Sharingan** burned the image of her chest into his mind even as Naruto finally grabbed his head and slammed him into the ground like before, this time however Kakashi didn't have time for **Kawarimi**. Kakashi glanced at Naruto who raised his left palm and slammed it down at his chest.

" **Ame ga Futte!** (Raining hand)" Naruto shouted as he slammed his palm at Kakashi's chest, for a second nothing happened but then a perfectly circular crater appeared under Kakashi that had at lest three meters in radius and a dust shot out in to the air. Kurumi's ears perked up at this as she raised slightly and looked at the cloud of dust.

" **Oh my...this fight is over it seems.** " She said lazily and laid back down, the cloud of dust cleared after few seconds and revealed Naruto standing over a downed Kakashi, Naruto bend down and took the bells from Kakashi who groaned loudly.

"Naruto...I can't move." He said weakly, Naruto sighed and picked Kakashi up before setting him on his right shoulder.

"Of course you can't, that last move was meant for immobilizing strong targets, you should be up and running after a good rest." At that Kakashi groaned once more, Naruto turned toward Kurumi and smirked upon the sight of her naked body.

"Oh, so that's why you lost, pervert." At that comment Kakashi only growled in irritation.

"Kurumi, let's go!" Naruto said loudly catching her attention, she quickly stood up and dressed before walking up to Naruto. Just then the other two members of his team arrived and gasped at the sight, the training ground was more or less destroyed and Kakashi, their teacher, was defeated.

"Banshee, Duckass, let's go, the test is over." Naruto said and showed them the bells, Sakura was staring at everything in shock while Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Wait!" Sakura screeched, gaining everyone attention.

"What about the test?! One of use without the bell was going to be send back to Academy!" Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Each new team have three Gennin at it, this test purpose was teamwork but I got slightly carried away in my fight...anyway, let's meet here tomorrow at 7 AM, right, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said casually and Kakashi grunted slightly, Naruto began to walk away with Kurumi right beside him, Sasuke only gritted his teeth in anger before he walked home with Sakura following him and asking him on a date.

* * *

Naruto and Kurumi quickly drop off Kakashi at the hospital and left but even then they met with Retsu who started working there, after a small chat they went separate ways, Naruto and Kurumi toward their apartment and Retsu back to work.

" **So...What do you think about her?** " Kurumi asked after few moments of silence to which Naruto just sighed.

"I hate to admit it but she could wipe the floor with me without any problems, you also can feel her power, can't you?" Kurumi nodded with a short growl.

" **Yeah, that woman is terrifying, she's just like that bitch Mito.** " Kurumi spat the name with so much venom that Naruto flinched slightly.

"You never told me what happened, why you hate her so much?" At Naruto's question Kurumi send him a blank look.

" **She sealed me, if it was in a fair fight then I wouldn't resent her that much...but she sealed me up when I was weakened, good thing she's dead.** " Kurumi said with a huff, she looked at Naruto and smirked after few seconds.

" **You know...how about a threesome...** " Kurumi whispered which immediately caused Naruto to freeze in place, his eyes going wide in disbelieve.

"You mean...you and...Liz...or Anko?" He asked carefully, Kurumi closed her eyes and hummed in thought for few seconds before opening her eyes and grinning from ear to ear.

" **Liz-chan, is that alright with you?** " Naruto immediately nodded at the question to which Kurumi nodded in satisfaction.

" **Then let's go get Liz-chan, she should take a break from time to time.** " After she said that Kurumi grabbed Naruto by his arm and started to drag him toward the Konoha's Library.

* * *

(July 21 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Konohagakure)

The sound of someone knocking at his door roused Naruto from his sleep, he groaned and slowly opened his eyes and looking around. His room looked like a total mess, clothes laid sprawled on the floor everywhere he could see, slowly, Naruto tried to sat up but a weight on his chest held him down. He slowly looked down and immediately the memories of last night returned to him, lying on his chest was Kurumi AND Lizbeth, both naked under the sheets just like he is.

'Damn, that was one hell of a night, we REALLY need to repeat that.' Naruto thought and carefully untangled himself from the grip his mates had on him, the girls quickly snuggled into the place he once occupied. After getting up he quickly dressed and went to his door to answer, opening them he was surprised to see an purple haired ANBU with a cat-like mask.

"Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama have an announcement to make for the whole village, your presence is most important." At that Naruto blinked once...then twice...finally he asked the best thing he could.

"...What?" That not very inteligent question caused the ANBU to sigh,

"Hokage-sama wanted to make an announcement to the whole village at 10 AM, he want you present there." Naruto slowly nodded and the ANBU disappeared in a **Shunshin** , Naruto sighed and closed the door before returning to the bedroom, he immediately smiled when he saw his mates sleeping peacefully in bed.

'I want everything to stay like this forever.' Naruto thought with a smile on his face and looked at the clock hanging on the wall, he sighed and shook his head slightly.

'I should better go now.' Naruto walked out from the bedroom and out of his apartment, he locked the door and began to walk toward the training ground 7.

* * *

Much to everyone shock Kakashi arrived on time...which greatly disturbed both Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto however stood there with a triumphant smirk on his face. Kakashi blinked few times upon seeing Sakura and Sasuke crouching against the nearby tree and shaking in fear, he looked at Naruto and pointed at his other two students.

"What happened to them?" Kakashi asked in confusion before the smirk on Naruto's face went wider.

"Maybe they're terrified that someone arrived on time." At that Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean, it's around 10 in the morning." Just as Kakashi finished Naruto began to laugh madly, Sakura and Sasuke perked up at that and looked at Naruto like he was crazy. After few minutes of laughing Naruto calmed down and shook his head.

"Kakashi, you didn't realize that I tinkered with your alarm clock?" The rest of Team 7 and Kakashi stared at Naruto blankly for several seconds before Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Well, anyway...today we don't have time to do much as Hokage-sama have an announcement to make for the whole village, gather on the main square at 10 AM except you Naruto, you are needed at the top of Hokage tower." At the last part Sasuke shot a glare at Naruto.

'What!? That dope is needed while I'm not! Like hell!' Sasuke thought and stood up to protest, however everyone quickly turned toward the path Kakashi came from when they heard someone walking toward them, Sakura paled and Sasuke smirked when they saw Kurumi walked toward them with a light limp. Kakashi immediately knew what happened and gave Naruto an eye-smile followed by a thumb up which Naruto quickly returned. Naruto's other 'teammates' were confused as to what happened just now.

" **Mou! Naruto-kun, it's not nice to leave a woman alone in bed you know!** " Kurumi shouted from the distance, Naruto chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"I just couldn't wake you up Ku-hime, besides, you aren't very friendly after waking up." Kurumi pouted slightly as she walked up to Naruto.

" **It's not my fault, you always get up early and I need my beauty sleep.** " Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

"You know I can't help it, besides, you always find a way to keep me in bed." Naruto smirked along with Kurumi, they were about to continue when Kakashi cleared his throat.

"You two can do that after we finish here." Kakashi said at which Kurumi pouted.

" **Killjoy.** " She muttered and snuggled closer to Naruto, Kakashi just sighed and shook his head lightly.

"Anyway, as I was saying before Hokage-sama have a very important announcement to make, that's why be at the main square before 10 Am, that's all, you two can continue." With that said Kakashi turned around and began to walk away. Naruto smirked and tightened his grip on Kurumi, the two of them was suddenly enveloped in a cloud of black miasma-like smoke, the smoke stayed for few seconds before dispersing, showing that both Naruto and Kurumi were gone. Sasuke growled at the placed Naruto stood before he just walked away with Sakura following right behind him like a loyal pet.

* * *

Gin watched the crowd from the top of Hokage tower, his eyes and face devoid of any emotions.

'I can't believe Minato wants to reveal Naruto's heritage in front of the whole village, Naruto didn't want that...and that old fossil Shimura is still alive...well...he was always paranoid, no wonder he left a decoy inside his base.' Gin thought and turned, looking at all the gathered. Standing behind him was Minato, Kushina, Danzō, Homura, Koharu and the Jōnin. He frowned slightly when Naruto didn't show up.

'Strange, he should be here by now.' Just as Gin finished his thought a black cloud appeared at the roof from which Naruto walked out followed by Kurumi, Naruto was slightly exhausted and Kurumi was practically glowing. Gin smirked upon seeing this.

"Oh my, you two were rather busy I presume." That comment earned him a glare from Naruto and a chuckle from Kurumi.

" **Trust me, we were nowhere near the end.** " Kushina sighed and shook her head while Minato frowned slightly.

"I can guess, anyway, it's about time." Gin said and turned back to the crowd.

"People of Konoha!" Gin said with his chakra enhanced voice.

"There is something all of you know about a certain day 15 years ago, the day when Kyūbi attacked our village!" At that many people began whispering around.

"That day, our beloved Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sacrificed his life to seal Kyūbi inside his own son...that son is Naruto Uzumaki." Some people said a few spiteful comments about the 'Demon' but they were quickly dealt with by the ANBU.

"However, few days ago I learned about something important...our Yondaime is alive and what was his 'death' was actually a coma." Many people began looking around which Gin easily noticed.

"In fact, he is right here, Minato, come closer." Minato stepped beside Gin, his haori gone. People immediately began cheering for their hero but Minato stopped them by rising his hand.

"As you can all see I'm back, however not as a Hokage but as a normal Jōnin of Konoha. What Hokage-sama wanted to tell was not only about my return but also about my son being officially chosen as a clan head of the Uzumaki clan." When Minato said that everything became quiet, people stared at him in shock for several seconds before someone brave, or stupid, shouted.

"Are you kidding, you let that monster be a clan head!" Obviously, the one who said that was dealt with quickly and mercilessly which shocked everyone around. Minato frowned at them.

"My son is NOT a monster! Kyūbi was under a Genjutsu, a Genjutsu that only a **Sharingan** is capable of!" That caused everyone to stop and look at their previous Hokage.

"Actually, Kyūbi is right here with us." When Minato said that Gin face-palmed and groaned, Minato turned toward Kurumi but only met a fist to his face, courtesy of an enraged Naruto whose eyes turned red. The punch was actually strong enough to send Minato flying off the roof.

"What do you think you are doing you bastard, leave Kurumi out of this." Naruto yelled after Minato who regained some composure and used **Hiraishin** (Flying Thunder God) to appear back at the roof holding his nose.

"Why did you do that?! I only want to help you!" Minato shouted at Naruto who glared at him.

"Is this another one of your 'Oh so great' ideas?! Like thinking that this maggots down there would treat me like a FUCKING HERO for having Kurumi sealed inside me." That comment stopped Minato from saying anything more, he just looked down at his feet and stayed silent. Naruto huffed and gently took Kurumi's hand before glaring at Minato one last time.

"Remember one thing, if you ever hurt Kurumi or any of my mates...you will die." With that said Naruto and Kurumi were enveloped by the black cloud, the sign of his **Anshiya** being used, Kushina placed a hand on her mouth in shock, she couldn't imagine how Naruto hated Minato to outright threaten him in front of the village. Many people saw the Kurumi and immediately know who she was.

* * *

Naruto closed the door to his apartment with a sigh, the bad feeling he was getting this morning turned out to be true and now it's too late to change anything.

" **Naru-kun, don't worry about it, everything will be fine.** " Kurumi said calmly and hugged Naruto who sighed once more.

"I know Ku-hime, it's just hard for me to not kill that man, besides, with him around we need to alter our plan slightly." Naruto said seriously, Kurumi just smiled and gave him a light peck on his lips.

" **It's not that bad you know, after all nothing will stand in your way.** " At that Naruto smiled.

"You know, you're right..." Naruto stopped suddenly and looked in the direction of his bedroom.

"...you know...how about..." He didn't get to finish as Kurumi was already leaning against the doorway completely naked.

" **Are you coming or what, I still don't have enough after last night.** " Naruto cringed slightly at her words, he already knew that his hips will be hurting like hell next day.

* * *

Here it is, the new chapter of Hated, I once again apologize for the wait but the summer break is nearing so I will have much more time to write...hopefully. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and REALLY hope you will leave a review with your opinion.


	8. Wave (part 1)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Bijū** **/Hollow,Summoning speaking** "

" _Zanpakutō spirit speaking/Radio_ "

 **Technique name/Important terms**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or any other element mentioned in this story except my own ideas and characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Wave (Part 1)**

(July 29 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Konohagakure)

It was a calm afternoon in Konoha, people were walking around doing what they wanted, birds were singing and in a forest surrounding Konoha an explosion alarmed most civilians, however all Shinobi and Kunoichi were calm because they knew what was happening...Tora the cat escaped again.

* * *

"Come back here you stupid cat!" Sasuke shouted as he chased after the cat, his clothes were singed in several places and his face was covered in soot. The reason why he looked like that was simple yet very unbelievable...Tora took out a explosive tag from his pouch and somehow ignited it, it was by sheer luck that his body was completely intact.

" _Sasuke, report._ " Kakashi's voice sounded through the radio, Sasuke sighed and pressed the button on his wireless radio.

"I lost the sight of the target." Sasuke said, the link stayed silent for several seconds before Kakashi responded.

" _Continue searching, we must find her before..._ " Whatever Kakashi wanted to tell was lost as a woman's scream sounded through the forest.

'Who is that?' Sasuke thought, he looked in the direction of the sound but stopped as a heavy presence invaded the air and it became harder to breath.

'Wha-what's going on?!' Sasuke thought in fright, the presence was so heavy that Sasuke went on his knees. It felt like hours but after several seconds Kakashi landed beside Sasuke hit his face with open hand.

"Focus, Sasuke." Kakashi said sternly, his lone eye narrowed. The hit snapped Sasuke out from his daze, he quickly stood up and nodded.

" **TOOOOORAAA!** " A shout of rage filled the forest air, it sounded very similar to Naruto's voice but it was distorted, almost like speaking through water. Kakashi's eyes widened and looked at Sasuke.

"Go find Sakura, whatever happened it seems like Naruto is pissed." Kakashi quickly said and jumped in the direction of the shout, Sasuke wanted to argue but the shout scared him slightly.

'Fuck that, it's dope's problem, not mine.' He thought and went searching for Sakura.

* * *

(Several minutes ago)

 **XXX Lemon XXX**

"Na...Naruto...Naruto..." The moans of Naruto's name sounded through the small forest clearing by the lake, if one looked closely you could see two people in the shadow of the tree. Lizbeth was having a very enjoyable day thus far, first she got a day off, then she saw Naruto on the street which lead to him inviting her for a date, she obviously agreed without hesitation. They ate a dinner at the small, cozy restaurant that surprisingly served them without any glares or whispering. Then they went into the forests of Konoha to take a nap...however how it ended was even better for Lizbeth. Currently, she was supporting her hands against the bark of the tree with her ass pointed toward Naruto, her pants and underwear are pulled down to her knees and her coat is hanging from a lowest branch of the tree, slightly above them.

"...Fuck...Liz, you are so...tight." Naruto grunted out as his manhood mercilessly plunged in and out of her pussy, the heat and tightness of her inner walls gave him the pleasure not many women gave him. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Lizbeth's chest, pushing her forward slightly and forcing her to grip the tree harder unless she wanted to smash face first into it. The speed Naruto used to ram his manhood into her was enough to weaken her knees.

"Na...Naruto...I'm...I'm going to..." Lizbeth said between moans but Naruto lightly grabbed her chin and turned her head toward him, roughly smashing his lips with her own and forcing a very loud moan from her as she climaxed, Naruto felt that and gave a final push that forced her chest against the bark, he groaned into the kiss as her walls clamped down around him, forcing him to release a torrent of sperm inside her. They didn't moved as they continued to kiss and ride out their orgasms, however they either didn't realized or didn't care that Sakura was observing everything from the bush on the other side of the lake, her eyes opened wide from shock at the scene before her.

'Wh-what the hell?! Are they retarded to have s-se-sex in the open like that?!' Sakura thought but couldn't help the blush that forced itself on her face. She watched as Naruto pulled out from Lizbeth and sat down on the ground, Lizbeth sighed in bliss and slumped down on the ground, she leaned her back against the tree and smiled as she watched Naruto's sperm leak out from her pussy.

"That...that was awesome...good thing today is safe...or you could get me pregnant." Lizbeth said between deep breaths she took, Naruto laughed slightly and grinned.

"What can I say, I'm simply amazing." Naruto said proudly, Lizbeth smiled and stood up, she quickly get rid of her clothes and placed them in a neatly folded stack under the tree, she took off her glasses and placed them on top of the stack.

"That you are, however how about round two, it's too risky to have sex in the public bath but we can do something similar here." When Liz proposed to go the second round Naruto smirked and took of his clothes, lazily throwing them under the tree at which Lizbeth rolled her eyes but didn't said anything. The both of them walked into the water and Naruto sat down by the edge, the water reaching to the middle of his chest.

"Wow, I didn't know it would be so deep here." Naruto commented just as Lizbeth sat in his laps and leaned against his chest. Almost instantly his hands grabbed her waist, Lizbeth guessed what he wanted so she turned fully toward him, straddling his laps and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know, I'm curious as to where Kurumi is, I guessed she would be with you." At Lizbeth's words Naruto smiled.

"She had me all to herself for few days so she wanted to gave you a full day with myself, just treat it like a gift from your harem sister." Liz giggled at that and leaned closer to him, kissing him. Naruto quickly responded to the kiss, his hands sliding from her waist to her butt, he gave a light squeeze earning a moan from Liz who suddenly started to kiss him more passionately, he smirked mentally at her aggressiveness.

'Wow, to think she was so shy not too long ago, Kurumi can really make a slut out of every woman.' Naruto thought and brought Liz closer to his body, his eyes widened slightly when she started to grin herself on his semi-hard penis. Not one to be left behind Naruto helped her movements and began to kiss her more aggressively, earning another series of moans from Liz. They went at this for few minutes before Liz suddenly stopped and pulled back, giving Naruto a smirk as she slightly raised herself.

"I'm ready to go Na-ru-to-kun." Liz said seductively and lined his manhood with her pussy using her left hand, Naruto smirked back and without any warning pushed Lizbeth's waist down which caused her eyes to shot wide open and her mouth opened in a silent scream at the sudden intrusion, not giving her any chance to rest Naruto effortlessly raised her up and slammed back down, forcing a loud scream of ecstasy out of her. He quickly repeated the movement and after few minutes Lizbeth regained her senses, she send a weak glare at Naruto and tightly grasped his shoulders which allowed her some leverage for her movement.

"S-shit...I can't believe how tight you are Liz, I could fuck you all day." Naruto said in a slightly winded voice and groaned as Liz's walls convulsed around his member, Lizbeth just moaned loudly and picked her speed up. They continued like that for several minutes until Liz felt her orgasm approaching, she looked at Naruto who clenched his eyes shut and smiled blissfully, she seized his lips with her own and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing against his body with her own. Naruto knew that she was close to climaxing just as he was so he picked up his thrusting speed far above what he used previously to which Lizbeth moaned loudly into the kiss. After few seconds of thrusting Naruto groaned loudly and embedded his full length inside Lizbeth and flooded her insides with his seed, Liz break off from the kiss and screamed as her orgasm hit her and her walls clasped Naruto's manhood in a vice grip, imprisoning all of his seed inside her. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her left shoulder as he emptied himself inside her, after several seconds Naruto pulled back and slumped against the edge in exhaustion, Lizbeth on her part was in total bliss, as her orgasm ended she fall down on top of Naruto and sighed in happiness, she looked at Naruto with half-closed eyes and smiled.

"You know...Naruto-kun, we really should...do that again." Lizbeth said tiredly at which Naruto grinned, his stamina already returning.

"With you I could spend all day like that, dattebayo." He said cheerfully, they stayed like that for few minutes until Lizbeth slowly stood up, Naruto's semen dripping out of her pussy.

"Well, I think we should get back, I don't have as much stamina as you after all." Liz said in amusement and stepped onto the shore, Naruto shook his head with a smile on his face and also stood up. He unsealed two towels from on of his scrolls and gave one to Lizbeth, after they dried themselves and dressed up they both snapped their heads to the left where they heard an explosion in the distance.

 **XXX Lemon End XXX**

'What the hell was that?' Naruto thought with raised eyebrow, he turned toward Lizbeth.

"Maybe we should go, whatever is happening it's not our problem so..." Whatever he wanted to say was stopped as memories of the **Shadow Clone** he send with his team returned, the last thing he saw was a brown blur that hit his face.

"What the fuck!" Naruto shouted but he couldn't do anything more as the same brown blur slammed into his chest and send him flying toward the lake, he hit the water and quickly disappeared under the surface at which Lizbeth screamed in fright. Tora herself however just huffed angrily and turned to leave but a heavy presence mixed with godly amount of killer intents filled the air, in that moment Tora knew...she fucked up.

" **TOOOOORAAA!** " Naruto screamed in fury as he appeared on the surface after few seconds, his voice distorted and chilling to the bone, he focused his chakra in his feet and stood on the water surface, his orange **Reiatsu** manifesting around him like a cloak of flames and becoming larger with each second. Lizbeth also felt the killing intents but not in a level Tora did as she was the main target of Naruto's rage. He pulled out his **Zanpakutō** (Soul-Cutter Sword) and pointed it at Tora who was rotted to the ground in fear, Naruto's sclera turned black in color and his iris changed color to a glowing neon blue. He placed his left hand on top of his face and made a gripping motion, a black flame-like aura with bright blue specks in it, his **Reiatsu** slowly turned the same color.

" **You will regret this.** " Naruto muttered coldly, he brought his left hand down and the same flame-like aura covered his face. The aura dispersed after few seconds and a white goat-like mask appeared on his face, the mask is rather simple in design with large straight horn pointing upward and a black, upside-down hook-like mark where his forehead is, the horns also have three black stripes circling horizontally near the base, in the middle and near the top of the horns, his piercing eyes stared at Tora from the narrow eye-holes in the mask. Tora immediately started to run just as a trench appeared where she once stood, Naruto turned toward Liz who stared at him in awe.

" **You can go Liz-chan, I have something to do.** " Naruto said and disappeared with a sound of statics, Lizbeth just stared at the place he once was in and blinked.

'He...he seriously has Hollow powers.' Lizbeth thought and slowly made her way toward the village, a horde of thoughts going through her head.

* * *

" **Oh Tora~ Where are you~!** " Naruto said loudly in a sing-song voice as he brought down another tree with his sword, it was few minutes since the situation by the lake and he still searched for Tora, he looked around with cold eyes before he sighed and prepared to search somewhere else when a slight, almost nonexistent rustling caught his attention, he looked at the tree behind him and caught a glimpse of red ribbon, under the mask he flashed a feral smirk. Tora was hiding on the high branch of the tree, she trembled in fear as she recalled several near death situations she had in the past several minutes.

'No good nya! That guy is crazy nya!' Tora thought as she heard footsteps nearing her and tensed, however few seconds later the footsteps stopped and she breathed a sigh of relief.

'Hail Bastet, I thought I was going to die nya. Fuck that nya, I will go back to that bitch nya!' Tora was about to jump down when she saw her reflection in the blade that embedded itself right in front of her face, her eyes went wide open when she saw the goat-like mask in the reflection.

" **There you are, you gave me some trouble you know~.** " Naruto said in a sing-song voice, it was clear that he was pissed off. Tora was about to escape when a hand grasped her head.

" **Now now, there's no need to run, I just wanted to talk~.** " Naruto's sickly-sweet told Tora a completely different story, he lifted Tora and turned her to face him, feeling a moment of desperation she slashed her claws at his face but the mask protected it. Naruto's eyes narrowed at her as he shook his head slightly.

" **Now listen here, I wanted to make one thing clear, now I will take you back to your owner and you better don't think about escaping again...or else...** " Naruto threatened at which Tora gulped.

" **...I WILL find you...and make you regret ever being born...understood?** " Tora immediately began nodding furiously, Naruto's mask disappeared as he stood up and sheathed his sword.

"See, it wasn't so hard now was it." Naruto said cheerfully just as Kakashi landed next to him.

"I see you got her, now we can go back...good work." Kakashi said with pride in his lone eye, Naruto nodded and the two of them along with Tora, who was still held by Naruto, went to search for the rest of the team.

* * *

(August 3 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Konohagakure)

Gin Ichimaru, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, one of the most powerful people in the village...blinked in shock. The cause of his shock was simple, the request made by Uchiha Sasuke, a member of Team 7.

"Say what now?" Gin asked for confirmation of what he just heard.

"You heard me, I have enough of this D-ranked shit! I want a challenge worthy of an Uchiha like me!" Sasuke said in a raised voice, Naruto who stood beside the Uchiha sighed.

"Here we go again." Natuto muttered under his nose to which Kurumi, also present with them, sighed and shook his head with Kakashi doing the same, the only member of Team 7 not annoyed by this is Sakura who have stars in her eyes as she watched 'Her Sasuke-kun' in awe.

"It was a long time since I heard something stupid like that." Gin simply said and returned to his paperwork, that is, until a hand slammed on top of his desk with enough force to scatter the papers everywhere.

"I won't do anymore D-ranks, you hear me! I must get stronger, as an Elite it's my duty!" At that every member of Team 7 sighed once more, however Sakura sighed longingly with a dreamy look in her eyes. Gin looked at Kakashi who waved his hand lazily, giving him a 'go ahead'. Gin nodded slowly and reached into the drawer on his desk from which he pulled out a scroll.

"Alright, if you really want it so much then I'm not stopping you, here is a simple C-rank mission, I hope it will be satisfying to you." Gin said lazily and placed the scroll in front of himself, Sasuke smirked and took the scroll.

"It's a simple escort mission to **Nami no Kuni** (Wave Country), the worst you will have to worry about are some bandits, not much but it will do for the first serious mission." Just as he finished speaking the door to his office opened and an elderly, bespectacled man of around 179 cm in height with grey hair, large beard and dark eyes, he wears a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. He also have a bottle in his hand, he looked at everyone inside the room and scoffed slightly.

"I wanted ninja, not brats, it isn't what I payed for." At that comment Sasuke glared at the man and rushed at him, however Naruto tripped him, causing Sasuke to smash head first with the floor.

"Ups, my bad." Naruto said lazily which caused Kurumi to giggle and Sakura to glare at him. Gin smirked while Kakashi had a smile that was barely visible thanks to his mask. The elder man scratched the back of his head and mumbled something under his breath.

"Well...the blond kid isn't so bad, I think. By the way my name is Tazuna, just hurry up and get ready, I want to go back as soon as possible." With that said Tazuna walked out from the office, just as Sasuke stood up and glared at Naruto.

"What do you think you're doing dope!" Sasuke shouted at which Naruto only looked around for several seconds before finally setting his eyes on Sasuke.

"Oh, I forgot you were there, I'm not sorry at all." With that said Naruto looked left at Kurumi who was clinging tightly to his arm.

"So, are you coming too?" Naruto asked which caused Kurumi to grin.

"With you every damn time." The implication was clear to everyone, outside of the Hokage office, inside the forests of the Aburame compound, Shino looked toward the Hokage office and gave a thumb up. His father, Shibi, raised an eyebrow at that.

"What are you doing?" He asked, Shino looked at his father and simply shrugged.

* * *

An hour later the Team 7 along with Tazuna waited for the last member of the team, Naruto.

"Where is that BAKA! We should get going already!" Sakura shouted causing everyone nearby to cringe as their eardrums nearly exploded.

"Damn, that boy sure is loud." Tazuna commented bluntly, Sakura heard that and turned toward him.

"I'm a girl!" She shouted right in his face which caused Kakashi to sigh and face-palm.

'Why did I ever agreed to this?' Kakashi thought in despair, just then from the corner of his eyes he saw Naruto along with Kurumi...who was limping...again.

'The hell, does they ever take a break?' Kakashi asked himself but quickly decided to just leave it.

"Sorry for the late, I had something important to finish." Naruto said with a grin on his face, Kurumi giggled at that.

"And that was one hell of a finish." Kakashi sighed as he saw the other Genin of his team blush.

'I'm too old for that.' He thought and shook his head.

"It's good you're here, let's just go." And with that said the team along with their client went through the gate of Konoha toward their destination, Nami no Kuni.

* * *

Few hours later they were still walking, Sakura was asking Tazuna about the Wave, Sasuke and Kakashi looked around and Naruto just flirted with Kurumi, the sun was glaring down at them but they didn't react in any way. However after another several minutes something interesting happened which Naruto instantly noticed.

'Really, a puddle when it hasn't rained in few weeks, are they retarded or what.' Naruto thought and looked as Kakashi slowed down and began to walk beside Naruto who gave him a nod. Kakashi slowed even more so he walked the last and just as he passed the puddle two figures jumped out of it. Both of them has shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. they wears a rebreathers that covers the lower half of their faces and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlets on their arms which are connected to each other by a shuriken chain, they both wear a camouflaged suits with bandages around their waist. They rushed at Kakashi and entangled him in their chain before one of them shouted.

"Now, Meizu!" With that both of them pulled on the chain and shredded Kakashi into pieces much to everyone shock, the two killers turned toward the rest of the group and rushed at them.

"Get the bridge builder, Gozū!" The one now identified as Meizu shouted, however they didn't saw Naruto who suddenly appeared behind them and pulled out a sword before plunging it down onto the chain.

"Now now, it's not nice to attack like that." A voice from behind them gained the attention of the two assassins, they eyes went wide open when they saw the blond kid with his sword pinning their chain to the ground, they realized that too late however so their sprint ended with them being suddenly pulled off the ground and falling to the ground on their backs. When that happened Sasuke snapped out of his stupor and rushed at the two ninja just as they tried to stand up, punching them both and knocking them out.

"Wow...that was quick." 'Naruto' with the group said and disappeared in the cloud of smoke, earning a surprised looks from Tazuna and Sakura. The real Naruto pulled his sword out of the ground and sheathed it, promising to clean it later.

"You can come out now Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he turned to the right, few seconds later a clapping could be heard as Kakashi walked out from the forest.

"Impressive, I knew you could do this Naruto..." He trailed off as he looked at Tazuna with a cold gaze.

"Now as for you Tazuna-san, I hope you have some explanation to do." Kakashi said at which Tazuna gulped in fear, he quickly began to explain how it was the amount Nami no Kuni could afford, about Gatō and the poverty he brought to the country, he also told them about the bridge which is their only hope. After the explanation was done Kakashi sighed and turned toward his Genin.

"As much as I want to go back, I must ask you...do you want to continue?" The question caused mixed reactions, Sakura fidgeted in place while taking a glance at Sasuke, Kakashi sighed at this, Sasuke snorted and crossed his arms on his chest.

"I don't mind, it can be some challenge at least." Sasuke said arrogantly with a smirk on his face, Kakashi shook his head mentally and looked at Naruto who looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"We should go, I want to behead that Gatō guy." At that answer Kakashi sweatdropped, he glanced at Kurumi who had a psychotic smile on her face.

"Alright, if you all wants so..." Kakashi started and looked at Tazuna with an famous eye-smile of his.

"We will help you, just let me tie up this two and send a message to Hokage, maybe he can send some backup as this mission became much more difficult." With that said Naruto walked up to the two unconscious ninja and picked them up before he brought them under the tree where he tied them up.

'The Demon Brothers, if they are here then I have a feeling there are going to be trouble.' Kakashi thought and wrote a quick message describing their situation.

"I hope they will send someone." He said quietly and was about to summon one of his dogs when Naruto's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Let me do it Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said and performed a chain of hand-seals before biting on his thumb as to draw blood and slamming his right palm on the ground.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** (Summoning Techinque)" Naruto shouted and a sealing matrix appeared under his hand before exploding in a large cloud of smoke, it dispersed after few second showing something that made Kakashi and the other blink. Standing before Naruto was a small white fox reaching to just below his knees, it has silver eyes with slitted pupils and several golden-colored sticking out strands of fur shaped like a lightning bolts all across its body, it also have bigger lightning-shaped strands of fur on its head along with golden-colored tips of ears and its two tails, it also have a forehead protector tied around it's neck, it has golden cloth with silver plate on which a spiral symbol was engraved. The fox looked up into Naruto's eyes with excitement.

" **Daddy, you didn't visit me for a long time!** " The fox said loudly in a feminine tone, clearly showing her gender. Everyone except Kurumi blinked in confusion as the fox jumped into Naruto's arms and made herself comfortable, Naruto smiled gently at her.

"Look at you Konatsu-chan, to think that only few months ago you were just a one tailed kit. I'm sorry for not visiting but I was busy." Naruto said and began to gently scratch her head, earning a purr from the small kitsune.

"Umm...Naruto...did she just called you 'daddy'?" Kakashi asked uncomfortably at which the small fox lifted her head in Kakashi's direction and smiled brightly...or at least it looked like a smile.

" **Of course, daddy is my daddy so I call him daddy.** " At that answer Kakashi and everyone else couldn't help but blink again, Kakashi looked at Naruto first and stared for few seconds before looking at the smiling Kurumi, then his gaze went back to Naruto. He blinked few more times before a thought entered his mind.

"Naruto...did you and Kurumi-san..." He began as took one more look at Kurumi who stared at him in confusion, Naruto raised an eyebrow at him before he finally understood what he meant.

"Oh, no...not yet at least, Konatsu-chan is my daughter in all but blood, she was one of the orphaned kits after Uzushio was destroyed, not many people know that but foxes inhabited that island and were contracted with my clan, thanks to Kurumi I was able to sign the contract with them." At the last part Konatsu perked up and looked in the direction of the red head, she narrowed her eyes at her before Kurumi smiled and released her tails from the hiding. Konatsu almost immediately jumped out from Naruto's arms and bowed before Kurumi.

" **Kyūbi-sama, it's a honor to meet you in person.** " Konatsu said calmly at which Kurumi chuckled and lifted her up.

"Konatsu-chan, you don't need to be so formal with me, if Naruto-kun is your father then it makes me your mother." Kurumi said lovingly and lightly hugged the kit which earned her a gasp of surprise from said fox.

" **Th-then, daddy is your mate?** " Konatsu asked uncertainly which earned her a surprised look from Kurumi.

"Oh my, so young and already knows what mating is, kits this days grow up so quickly." Kurumi said with a hint of amusement in her voice, a pink dusting appeared on Konatsu's maw but she didn't said anything.

"Ku-hime, as much as I would like for the two of you to bond, we don't have time." Naruto's voice got Kurumi's attention, she nodded and looked down at the blushing fox in her arms.

"Konatsu-chan, you must deliver a message to Konoha, it's urgent." At that Konatsu looked up at Kurumi with eyes full of determination.

" **Of course...mommy.** " With that final words Konatsu jumped off from Kurumi's arms and walked up to Naruto who gave her a scroll which she caught in her mouth.

"Konatsu-chan, deliver this to Hokage as fast as you can, can you do that?" Naruto asked at which Konatsu nodded and sparks began appearing around her body, few seconds later she was gone, leaving only a small cloud of dust behind. Naruto stood up and stretched slightly as his gaze turned to Kakashi.

"She should get to Konoha in an hour at max, for now we should get going." He said simply and turned toward Kurumi who was, to his great surprise, blushing.

"Ku-hime? Are you alright?" Naruto asked breaking Kurumi out from her thoughts, she let out a short giggle and looked at Naruto.

"I'm fine, let's go." with that said both Naruto and Kurumi began to walk down the road, soon everyone else snapped out from their stupor and followed them, still greatly confused as to what happened.

* * *

It's here, the newest chapter of 'Hated'. First of I want to thank everyone for staying with me so far, as you could see this chapter has a lemon...I knew you wanted this, anyway, I tried to make it somehow longer than the lemons in my other stories but I don't know if I did a good job, that's why your opinion is important. For the second matter, for few days I wanted to implement a characters from other series, like a female Allen Walker for example, in this chapter I also placed a hint for the other character that will appear and eventually join Naruto's harem, some gamers might know who it is but please don't spoil the surprise for others.

Anyway, I hope this chapter was to your liking and you will share the glory of fanfictions with others. I will see you soon, bye.


	9. Wave (part 2)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Bijū/Hollow,Summoning speaking** "

" _Zanpakutō spirit speaking/Radio_ "

 **Technique name/Important terms**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or any other element mentioned in this story except my own ideas and characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Wave (Part 2)**

(August 3 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Konohagakure)

Gin sighed as he sat inside the meeting room where whole council usually assembled, he looked as the elders, civilian council and clan heads along with Umino Iruka who is in charge of the Academy and Kushina who took place for Naruto in his absence, in the corner of the room he also saw Minato leaning against the wall.

"Can someone tell me what this meeting is for?" Gin asked with a growl, letting everyone know that one wrong word could end in bloodshed.

"Actually, Hokage-Sama, it's about Team 7." The one who said that was Mebuki Haruno, Sakura's mother. She has around 172 cm in height,fair skin with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals. Gin immediately narrowed his eyes at her but she didn't react.

"What of it? He asked.

"Some members of civilian councils are worried about the presence of the Kyūbi on that team, mainly because she and Uzumaki Naruto are believed to be a couple, which I must say, isn't their business. I often saw them together even before it was know who she is exactly and I don't see how they could be worried about..." Whatever she wanted to say next was lost as another member of Civilian Council stood up.

"How could we don't worry about something like this, one Kyūbi was enough for this village, if this keeps up there will be more in few months." The man who said that was Marechiyo Ōmaeda who is a large, very fat man of around 210 cm in height with black hair, he wears a expensive black kimono with a large purple collar, he also wears an expensive jewelry. Mebuki and every ninja in the room frowned at this, it was no secret that the man hated Naruto and wanted nothing more than his suffering.

"It's not your concern Ōmaeda-san, what Kyūbi did wasn't her fault, that's why you all shouldn't worry about it." Gin said with a small sigh, hoping to end the further discussion.

"That may be, however we still aren't sure of her loyalty...or the loyalty of Naruto Uzumaki, few days ago he made that clear what he think of this village." The one who said that was no other than Danzō Shimura. Gin growled and send a small glare his way, making everyone who stared at him flinch.

"He is loyal to me and that's enough, this village wronged him so he has all the rights to despise it." He said in a dangerously cold voice, scaring everyone present, even Danzō himself. Gin stared at him for few more seconds before he sighed and turned back to everyone else.

"Now that it's cleared up, does anyone have something to tell me..." Gin suddenly stopped speaking and looked at Kushina's head, where a small white fox with two tails was siting, he blinked once...then twice, after several more seconds of an uncomfortable silence Gin spoke up.

"Konatsu-chan? Is that you?" He asked to which the small fox nodded happily and jumped down from Kushina's head, shocking her. Konatsu walked up to Gin and placed the scroll in front of him.

" **Uncle Gin, daddy told me to get here as fast as possible.** " Konatsu said happily as Gin took the scroll and opened it, not caring about many confused or scared looks directed at the fox. His eyes quickly scanned the scroll and narrowed, he looked at the ceiling with all seriousness.

"What teams are currently able to depart?" He asked sternly seemingly to nobody, few seconds later an ANBU dropped down beside him and knelled immediately.

"Only Team 8 is available at the moment, all the others are either already on a mission or recovering." The ANBU said to which Gin frowned slightly.

'Sending them out so soon? I know Naruto will take care of himself, but the new team will...' Gin thought until he suddenly grinned.

'Of course, young Hinata is on this team so Naruto will destroy everything to keep her safe.' Gin turned toward everyone and stood up.

"Excuse me but I have something urgent to do, Konatsu-chan, Kushina-san and you Minato will go with me." With that said he quickly left the room with Konatsu on his shoulder while Kushina and Minato followed him. When the door closed the first to break the silence was Tsume Inuzuka, clan head of the Inuzuka clan.

"Whatever it was I'm sure Naruto was involved, that brat is a real trouble magnet." She said with a grin and relaxed in her seat, the civilian side of the council not seeing the need to stay walked out without a word, the elders soon followed.

"Whatever the case may be my daughter is also involved in this, so is your son." Hiashi said calmly and closed his eyes, Tsume looked at him and scoffed.

"Are you still sore about your daughter loving Naruto?" She asked to which Hiashi opened his eyes.

"I'm not, now that I know who he is I don't have any problem with that, more so, I already gave her my blessing. Thanks to him she became much stronger, even as far as catching up to my nephew who is a unquestionable prodigy." That answer surprised the clan heads greatly, mostly because they didn't know that Naruto trained Hinata.

"Really? I thought you would be furious, after all Hinata is your daughter." The one to said that was Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's father. Hiashi sighed and shook his head, slowly standing up.

"That's why I want what is the best for her, if being with Naruto makes her happy and strong then so be it...excuse me for now, I have a clan to lead." With those words the head of the Hyūga clan walked out from the room, soon after Tsume also stood up.

"He's right in one thing, we all have clans to take care off." She said and walked out quickly followed by the rest of them.

* * *

"What happened Hokage-Sama?" Yūhi Kurenai asked as she and her team stood in front of their leader, Gin looked at her seriously and handed her the scroll he recently received.

"I want you and your team to help Team 7 which currently should be on their way to Wave Country, I don't have anyone else to ask." Kurenai scanned the content of the scroll with her eyes and frowned.

"Isn't there any more experienced teams available?" She asked to which Gin shook his head.

"There isn't anyone else I could ask, however this could prove useful to your team as one of the members of Team 7 is Naruto-kun himself." As the name was mentioned Hinata blushed which didn't went unnoticed by older people inside the office, Kurenai looked at the ground in thought and after few seconds nodded.

"If there isn't anyone else then we accept, what do you think?" The question she asked her group was met with immediate reply, Hinata quickly nodded with eyes full of determination, Shino just nodded and Kiba grinned.

"Of course we will go." He said with confidence to which Kurenai nodded with a smile.

"Alright, pack up for few weeks and met me at the gate in two hours, that should be plenty enough time." The members of Team 8 nodded and walked out from the office followed by Kurenai bowing to the Hokage and walking out. When they were gone Gin sighed and slumped back in his chair, Konatsu, who was hidden in the corner, jumped on top of Hokage's desk.

" **Uncle Gin, will daddy be alright?** " She asked to which Gin smiled and began to pet her head.

"Don't worry Konatsu-chan, like always he will be alright, for now however you should meet someone." Gin said and turned his gaze at Kushina and Minato who still looked completely lost, Konatsu also looked at them and tilted her head when her gaze landed on Kushina, she stared at her for several seconds before something clicked in her head.

" **Granny!** " Konatsu shouted and jumped at Kushina who caught her by reflex, the tiny fox immediately snuggled into her bosom much to Gin's amusement. Kushina looked at Gin with a confused look at which he sighed.

"You see Kushina-chan, after the destruction of Uzushiogakure many foxes were young orphaned, Naruto took care of Konatsu when he visited the island the foxes inhabited." At that Kushina looked at the fox with wide eyes.

"Then...you are technically my granddaughter." As she said that Konatsu looked up at her and nodded happily.

" **That's right granny, daddy told me so many amazing things about you!** " Konatsu said excitedly and jumped off from Kushina's chest before she looked at Minato, however this time she growled and took an attack stance similar to the one used by Inuzuka dogs.

" **Bad person!** " Konatsu growled out as sparks began to travel on her fur, she was about to attack when Gin stood in front of her.

"That's enough Konatsu-chan, your father wouldn't want you getting in troubles, would he?" At that Konatsu quickly calmed down and looked down in shame.

" **Sorry uncle Gin...I will go now.** " With that said Konatsu disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Minato looked at Gin with a questioning look.

"What was that just now?" He asked to which Gin tilted his head.

"Which one, the granddaughter part or the aggression part?" At that Minato send him a blank look.

"The aggression part of course." When Minato said that Gin sighed.

"She knows that you was the one to seal Kurumi inside Naruto and you should know that the Kyūbi is like a goddess to the foxes." At this a look of understanding crossed Minato's eyes, however just as quickly he blinked in confusion.

"Wait...so that small fox was...my granddaughter." Both Kushina and Gin nodded, almost immediately Minato was crouching in the corner of the room, his finger tracing circles on the floor.

"My...my grandchild hates me..." He muttered at which Gin sweatdropped.

"You two quickly accepted it." He said and turned toward the window, he quickly pulled off his pipe, which was already filled, from one of the drawers and lit it up, taking a drag of the smoke.

'I wasn't expecting Konatsu here, Naruto must have send her here especially to meet Kushina...at least I think he did.' Gin thought and took one more drag from his pipe before he sat down in his chair.

'Now then, back to work it seems.' He thought and began to work on those damn papers.

* * *

(August 5 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Nami no Kuni)

When Team 7 arrived at the wave country it was already morning, the road from Konoha to the port wasn't that long except the attack and the fact that they had to wait for the person Tazuna hired to take them to Wave.

"Great, it's the second day already and we just now arrived here." Naruto complained as he rubbed his sore shoulder, Kurumi grumbled something under her nose as the group walked down the road.

"It can't be helped Naruto, Tazuna's contact had to be careful, after all he set his life on the line to take us here." Naruto huffed at Kakashi's words but said nothing else, they walked like that for several minutes until Naruto sensed something, he tossed the kunai into the bushes where he sensed something but the only thing he got was a white rabbit who jumped from the bushes and run away.

"Naruto-baka, you scared the poor thing!" Sakura shouted but Naruto didn't heard her, he quickly looked at Kakashi who knew what was on his mind.

"Keep your eyes open, that rabbit was used for **Kawarimi** , someone observed us." Just as Kakashi finished they heard something flying toward them.

"Get down!" Kakashi shouted and ducked, Naruto tackled Tazuna while Kurumi forced both Sakura and Sasuke to get down before doing so herself, what soared above them was a huge sword which Kakashi immediately recognized. When the sword passed them they all stood up and turned where it landed, however nearly everyone froze when they saw someone standing on the sword which embedded itself in the tree. The man is tall and noticeably muscular man of around 183 cm in height with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He wears a mask made from bandages, baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. He's shirtless, with the only thing covering his chest being the belt to which his sword should be attached, he also wears his forehead protector sideways on his head.

"Well well, if it isn't Kakashi Hatake, fancy meeting you here, however I would advice giving me the bridge builder, it would be easier for both of us." Kakashi immediately narrowed his eyes at the mans words.

"Zabuza Momochi, I didn't expect you here...however Tazuna-san is our client so we can't let you kill him." At this Zabuza snorted and wanted to say something but noticed Kakashi reaching toward his Hitai-ate.

"Huh, reaching for your **Sharingan** so quickly, you are getting old." Kakashi didn't react at Zabuza's taunt, he just pulled up his Hitai-ate, revealing a vertical scar over his left eye, he opened his scared eye revealing an eye with red iris and three black tomoe spinning slowly around the pupil.

"I'm not getting old, it means that I will go all out against you...now." At that last word Kakashi dashed at Zabuza, kunai already in both of his hands. Slightly taken off guard at this Zabuza quickly jumped off his sword and pulled it our with a strong tug, swinging it at the incoming Kakashi and forcing some distance between them.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, protect the builder!" Kakashi ordered, the three of them along with Kurumi immediately formed a square formation around Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke had kunai in hand with Kurumi standing with all her tails out, Naruto however pulled out ten tags and quickly placed them around the group before performing a series of hand seals.

" **Jūbi no shōheki.** (Ten-tailed Barrier)" He said and placed his hands on the tag in front of him, a bright blue ring appeared on the ground around his hands, from that ring lines of chakra began to quickly spread left and right to connect with the tags, each tag the line touched began to glow and when all of the lines created a circle around the group a nearly transparent dome phased into existence.

" **Naruto? What's wrong, don't you want to fight?** " Kurumi asked as she gazed at the barrier, it was so unlike Naruto to do things like this.

"Kakashi is one thing, I beat him because he was too lazy in his training, besides, if I used my **Raiton no Yoroi** everyone would get shocked, it's too damp here. There is also the other reason, Zabuza is better than me in swordsmanship and he was an ANBU, people like him are deadly." Naruto said seriously as he gazed at the fight between their sensei and Zabuza, they already made some distance from the group when a heavy mist filled the area, Naruto instantly recognized this as the Jutsu.

* * *

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he gazed around the thick mist, his **Sharingan** was basically useless because the mist was filled with chakra.

"That blond student of yours is something else, barriers aren't so easy to create for a single person." Zabuza's voice sounded all around Kakashi, making it impossible to detect him. Kakashi tensed and quickly turned around, blocking the large blade that was about to cut off his head, sparks went off between the blades of kunai and the sword. Kakashi pushed Zabuza's sword away and dashed in that direction but Zabuza was already gone.

"I must say Kakashi, I'm impressed...but that fox woman intrigued me, it's not every day that you see a demon." Zabuza said from behind Kakashi who quickly spun around and stabbed Zabuza with his kunai, his body however quickly turned into the water to which Kakashi's eyes widened in shock.

"It's over!" Zabuza shouted from behind Kakashi and slashed his massive sword across Kakashi's back which caused a feral smirk to form under his mask, however the smirk turned into surprised look when instead of blood water come out from Kakashi's back.

'Shit, he copied my **Mizu Bunshin** (Water Clone).' Zabuza thought in slight panic.

"It's over." Kakashi said from behind him, however another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and caught him, the real Zabuza turned around and delivered a powerful kick to Kakashi's face, sending him flying into the nearby lake, Kakashi crashed into the water but emerged back after few seconds, Zabuza however was already waiting for him.

" **Suirō no Jutsu** (Water Prison Technique)." Zabuza said and a spherical dome surrounded Kakashi, trapping him inside.

"I must say it's satisfying to have the famous Kakashi trapped like this." Zabuza said arrogantly as his mist dispersed, around him several water clones emerged from the water and rushed where Naruto and the group was.

"Now I will take care of your students and the bridge builder, no hard feelings." Zabuza said and watched as Kakashi's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Inside the barrier Naruto was quickly getting irritated as Zabuza's clones spammed water techniques at the barrier.

" **Naruto-kun, that man can do this all day and you would eventually have to drop the barrier.** " Kurumi said with worry clear in her voice, she still wasn't at full strength yet so an all battle was out of question for her. Naruto sighed and looked at her, he wanted to say something but h caught sight of the trapped Kakashi in the corner of his eye.

"Kurumi...take my place." Naruto said seriously, Kurumi without question placed her hands on the tag Naruto used before and began to fill it with her chakra, the dome almost immediately gaining a red hue.

"Now keep the barrier up, I will take care of Zabuza." Naruto said and jumped out from the dome, almost immediately some of Zabuza's clones attacked him but Naruto pulled out his sword and quickly took care of them. He dashed toward the real Zabuza that has Kakashi trapped, all the way taking care of any clone that stood in his way, Zabuza saw that and smirked. Another clone of Zabuza emerged beside him and placed its hand on the sphere while the real Zabuza faced Naruto.

"That should be interesting."Zabuza muttered to himself and watched as Naruto began to run of top of the lake at him, Zabuza swung his sword at the blond but he ducked under it and slashed horizontally at Zabuza who took a step back and once more slashed at Naruto who blacked the blade before kicking at Zabuza's leg, making him grunt slightly at the pain.

Zabuza pushed Naruto back and rushed at him, Naruto slashed at the incoming Zabuza who blocked the blade with the flat side of his sword and delivered a punch to Naruto's face, sending him flying and crashing into the water, Zabuza was above him in an instant and tried to spear him through with his sword but Naruto turned into the cloud of smoke much to Zabuza's disbelieve.

" **Raikōhō** (Thunder Roar Sear)!" Zabua quickly turned around and much to his shock saw Naruto with an orb of yellow lightning in his palm pointed right at Zabuza's chest, thinking quickly Zabuza shielded his chest with his sword just as an huge bolt of lightning shot out from Naruto's palm and slammed into Zabuza's sword, creating an explosion and sending both Shinobi far away from each other. Zabuza's clones turned into water and Kakashi was free once more, he quickly looked into the direction Naruto was send flying and rushed to help him, when he get there he saw Naruto slowly getting up from a deep trench in the ground, using his sword as a support.

"Damn, definitely too close." Naruto muttered as he fully stood up, Kakashi walked up to him with his usual eye smile.

"Good job Naruto." He said but Naruto shook his head.

"It's not over yet." Naruto said which surprised Kakashi, however Naruto was right as few seconds later Zabuza walked out from the cloud of dust created by the explosion, his blade is broken in half and several small shards of steel are embedded in his chest.

"Not bad brat, it was some time since the last time I had so much fun, however it will all end he..." He didn't get to finish as two senbon pierced the back of his neck, Zabuza stood there for few seconds with a shocked look on his face when he suddenly began to fall down face first into the ground. Few seconds later a Hunter-nin beside Zabuza and checked his pulse. The hunter-nin wears a standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. The hunter's long black hair were gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. He also wore a hunter-nin mask on his face, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

"He's certainly dead, thank you Konoha Shinobi for your help, I was tracing this man for many months now." The hunter-nin said in a feminine voice and picked Zabuza's body up, before bowing and quickly disappearing. Both Kakashi and Naruto frowned at this.

"It's not the end...is it?" Naruto asked to which Kakashi nodded, Naruto sighed and began to walk toward the rest of the group when his body suddenly went stiff and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Naruto?!" Kakashi shouted and kneeled beside Naruto who grunted in discomfort.

"D-damn, getting zapped by my own technique...Kurumi will scold me for sure." Naruto muttered and chuckled, Kakashi also chuckled and picked him up, lifting him over his shoulder.

"She will probably do that, for now let's go to the rest." Kakashi said and began to walk toward the rest of the group, when he arrived there and Kurumi immediately dropped the barrier, rushing toward Naruto who by now stood beside Kakashi. Naruto smiled at her as she neared him but then he got a punch right in the face, courtesy of an angry Kurumi whose tails are swaying wildly behind her.

"Idiot, firing **Raikōhō** when you are wet was a stupid idea!" Kurumi shouted with an furious look on her face, Kakashi watched as Naruto tried to apologize but it resulted in another punch, he shook his head and walked away from couple. When he was gone Kurumi calmed down and looked at Naruto with raised eyebrow.

"So...why were you holding back?" She asked to which Naruto sighed in frustration.

"Letting Kakashi know about my full power is a bad idea, I still don't trust him fully." He said seriously to which Kurumi nodded with a smile.

"That's fine, nice job by the way." She said to which Naruto scowled.

"Zabuza is not dead, Kakashi know but don't tell others." At this Kurumi looked surprised but it quickly turned back into her smile.

"Alright, now let's go." She said just as Kakashi began to call them, without much more to do both of them began to walk toward the group that slowly began to walk toward Tazuna's house.

* * *

Here it is, the next chapter of Hated, I hope some of you will leave a review with your opinion and any ideas that will help in making this story.


	10. Wave (part 3)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Bijū/Hollow,Summoning speaking** "

" _Zanpakutō spirit speaking/Radio_ "

 **Technique name/Important terms**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or any other element mentioned in this story except my own ideas and characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Wave (part 3)**

(August 5 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Nami no Kuni)

Naruto sighed as he walked out from Tazuna's house and began to walk into the nearby forest, it wasn't even few hours since they got here and yet he already had enough, Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami were alright but Tsunami's son, Inari...well...it's better to not go into that.

" **Naru-kun?** " Kurumi's voice sounded from behind his back to which he turned toward her with a tiny smile on his face.

"Sorry, I just had problems with my temper lately." Naruto said and began to scratch the back of his head, Kurumi chuckled and walked up to him.

" **It's okay, however it seems like there is more to it than just this...will you tell me?** " Kurumi asked, Naruto sighed and crossed his arms on his chest while making a slightly annoyed face.

"To tell the truth...it's not like I didn't want to fight Zabuza...it's just...ever since I released you from the seal my powers are sometimes unresponsive...I just...don't know what is happening...and it's irritating." When Naruto said that Kurumi's eyes went wide open from shock and she immediately pulled up Naruto's shirt, she placed her palm on his stomach and pumped some chakra, showing the seal that once was her prison. However her expression turned into a look of horror when she noticed the state of the seal, several pieces were missing and the whole seal looked like a shattered glass.

' **It's no good, the seal is messing up with his powers, that much is obvious. I can't do anything from the outside**.' Kurumi thought and took her hand from Naruto's stomach.

" **I think I've got a solution, however it would take some time...few days to be precise**." At this Naruto's eyes went wide from shock.

"Few days! We don't have so much time!" Naruto raised his voice, even now he could feel his powers dropping down so he didn't have such luxury as time. Kurumi saw that and shook her head with a sigh.

" **There is no other option, the seal on your stomach is messing up your whole body, the only way to help you is destroying the seal from the inside**." When she said that Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"The seal? I thought it would be gone once you are free?" At this Kurumi smiled and shook her head in amusement.

" **Not exactly, the seal was still holding my Chakra, you should know that the Chakra of demons is unique because it clings to the user, that's why it's so hard to extract. My theory is simple, without me to hold it the Chakra began to trash around and damaged the seal, now you have to go inside your head and claim that chakra, then you would finish it's work...however Kakashi would be helpful with that**." Naruto listened to her in great interest, he nodded as the plan sounded rather easy yet the part with Kakashi surprised him slightly.

"Kakashi? Why we should need him?" Naruto asked, Kurumi just winked and turned around.

" **That's a secret**." She said and began to walk back toward Tazuna's house, when she disappeared behind the trees Naruto sighed.

"What a woman, will I ever understand her." Naruto complained loudly, however he couldn't help a smile that appeared on his lips, he shook his head in amusement and began to walk back to Tazuna's house.

* * *

"I'm back." Naruto announced as he entered the house, inside the living room Team 7 along with Kurumi and Tazuna are sitting.

"Ah, I was just about to go get you Naruto, please sit down." Naruto sat on the couch beside Sasuke while Sakura also sat beside Sasuke. Kakashi sighed and ruffled his hair in annoyance.

"To tell the truth...Zabuza is not dead." At that Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes opened wide from shock while Tazuna visibly paled. Naruto sighed as he leaned forward.

"The Shinobi that supposedly killed Zabuza was actually working with him." Naruto said with closed eyes, Kakashi nodded at this.

"Exactly, that's why we now have to worry about another opponent, maybe there are more ninja Gatō hired, it should take Zabuza around a week to recover so we will use this time to prepare, hopefully the backup will arrive by the time...otherwise we don't have much chance." Kakashi said seriously, Kurumi however scuffed at him.

" **Don't forget you have me here, I can easily take down anyone you**..." Kurumi began to speak proudly but Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ku-hime, I know you are eager for a fight but you still haven't returned to full strength, even with the seal it will take few months to return your chakra to an acceptable level." Naruto's words brought a gentle smile to Kurumi's face along with a bright pink blush.

" **Naru-kun**..." She whispered and looked at Naruto with eyes full of love.

' **That's why I love you, even with that darkness inside you, you won't let me be hurt**.' Kurumi thought lovingly and nodded slightly.

" **You are right, I'm sorry**." Kurumi said to which Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Don't be, it's not your fault after all." Naruto said and placed both of his hands on her cheeks, lightly forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Remember Ku-hime, it doesn't matter if you are strong or not, I love you no matter what." At this Kurumi grinned.

" **You certainly know how to get a woman in the mood**." She said and hugged him, bringing her lips closer to his own, that moment however was broken by a scoff from Sasuke who crossed his arms on his chest and huffed loudly.

"Disgusting." Simple comment caused Kurumi to gave Sasuke a death glare.

" **You want to die Uchiha? I can only tolerate your presence so far but if you push your luck even Kakashi won't help you**." Kurumi said with anger clear in her eyes, Sasuke went stiff in fear but the whole situation was handled by Naruto.

"Now now, let's all calm down so we can live another day." Naruto said with a smile but it quickly ended as he send a bone-chilling glare at Sasuke.

"And you princess...better save your brooding to yourself...am I clear?" Sasuke almost instantly nodded at the cold voice Naruto used, Kakashi only sighed and face-palmed.

"Can we just get back to what we discussed earlier...please?" Naruto turned toward Kakashi and nodded slightly to which Kakashi sighed in relieve.

"As I was saying, we have to prepare for multiple enemies, that's why rest well tonight as tomorrow we will start very early." With that said the members of Team 7 nodded and dispersed, each going to do what they wanted.

* * *

(August 6 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Nami no Kuni)

"Now, today we will learn something new." Kakashi said with an eye-smile, Sasuke smirked while Sakura fidgeted slightly, however Naruto and Kurumi stood some distance away from the rest of their team, discussing something. Kakashi saw that but just shook his head.

'Whatever, he probably already knows about this exercise.' Kakashi thought and turned toward his two younger students.

"Now today we will learn...tree climbing." He said cheerfully to which both Sakura and Sasuke deadpanned.

"But...why? I don't see much sense in this?" Sakura asked to which Kakashi gave them another one of his patented eye-smiles.

"And here is where it gets interesting, we will learn climbing trees...without using hands." Kakashi said and walked up to the tree, he placed on of his legs on the bark and seconds later he was already walking up the tree it was nothing.

"See, no hands." Kakashi said with an eye-smile, Sakura along with Sasuke stared at Kakashi in disbelieve, that is, until Naruto walked beside them and glared at Kakashi.

"Are you fucking nuts, it won't help them in trouble!" Naruto shouted up at him which caused the silver haired man to sigh.

"We have to start with something, not everyone are as talented as you Naruto." When he said that Naruto sighed and turned around.

"Whatever." Naruto muttered and walked away from them, going back to where Kurumi stand. Kakashi sighed and shook his head at that.

* * *

(August 7 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Nami no Kuni)

Night was slowly approaching in the Wave Country, right now Naruto and Kurumi were tasked with a very important mission, escorting their backup to Tazuna's house.

" **You know, this past few days we couldn't do anything beside cuddling**." Kurumi said with a whine to which Naruto nodded.

"I know it sucks but it can't be helped, however once this mission is over I will take you on a date." Naruto's words caused Kurumi to smile brightly at her man, she looped her right arm through his left one as they walked down the road.

" **I would like that, come on, they shouldn't be too far now**." Kurumi said and pulled Naruto with her as she speed up her walk, few minutes later they arrived at an empty clearing which caused Naruto to sigh.

"Okay guys, you can come out now." He said aloud, for few seconds nothing happened before they heard rustling in a tree beside them, to their surprise Team 8 jumped out from the tree and walked up to Naruto.

"Yuhi-san." Naruto said with a slight bow as Kurenai walked up to him.

"Hello Uzumaki-san, good you could make it." At that Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Please Yuhi-san, just call me Naruto, I don't like formalities." Kurenai smiled at Naruto's words and nodded.

"Alright, maybe we should get going now." Naruto smiled and nodded, his eyes however quickly turned to a blushing Hinata.

"Good to see you Hinata, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked kindly at which Hinata looked away and began to play with her hands.

"G-good, Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and was about to walk away when something caught his attention, he looked at Hinata's right hand wrapped in bandages.

"Did someone attacked you?" Naruto asked seriously, surprising everyone except Kurumi who just smiled at his protectiveness.

"Just some thugs, they didn't stand much chance but one of them scored a scratch on Hinata's hand." At Kurenai's words Naruto sighed in relief.

"Thank Kami, now, let's go." Naruto said and smiled at Hinata.

"Come on Hina-hime, you are probably tired." He said and reached his right hand to Hinata who could only blush heavily and take his hand.

"Th-thank you...Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly, Naruto nodded and began to walk back to Tazuna's house with Hinata and Kurumi by his side, some point along the way Naruto also took Kurumi's hand with his left one. Kurenai upon seeing his smiled slightly, seeing how happy Hinata is right now.

'To think someone with his past can still be this loving, Hinata is one lucky girl, even if she have to share him.' Kurenai thought and looked at her other students, she noticed that Shino is as quiet as ever but Kiba was glaring at the back of Naruto's head.

'Strange, I never saw Kiba like that.' Kurenai thought but she quickly shook her head.

'No matter, I have a feeling that it will not end badly.' With that she looked ahead, noting to ask Kiba about his behavior later.

* * *

(August 8 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Nami no Kuni)

" **As you can see, we need Kakashi to restore Naruto's powers, do you understand?** " Kurumi asked to which Kakashi and Kurenai nodded along with Naruto, it was late evening and the four of them just finished discussing about Naruto's powers.

"I understand, I will help however I can but it must be at least two days from now, I still have Sakura and Sasuke to take care of." Kakashi said with his trademark eye-smile to which Kurumi growled slightly but nodded nonetheless.

" **I get it, those pests won't take care of themselves.** " Kurumi muttered quietly and stood up, Naruto looked at her and smiled lovingly.

"Ne, Ku-hime...do you have a moment?" Naruto asked to which Kurumi smiled and nodded.

" **Of course, what do you need?** " Instead of answering her Naruto stood up and gently took her hand before walking toward the door, Kurumi just blinked in confusion but followed him outside, when they left the house Naruto began to walk inside the forest, putting even further distance between them and the house.

" **Naru-kun, where are we going?** " Kurumi asked, Naruto just looked at her for a moment and grinned.

"Well, you complained about not being able to do anything beside cuddling so I thought about making it up to you." When he said that Kurumi blushed slightly, already loving that idea.

" **A-Alright, just be sure to sate my desires...you know how I can get.** " A short laugh was her answer, after several minutes of walking they finally stopped in a small forest clearing. Naruto turned toward her and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her closer toward his body.

"Tonight you have me at your disposal." He said and gently grabbed the back of her head with his right hand, before she could react Naruto pulled her into a passionate kiss which she melted into almost instantly.

* * *

(August 9 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Nami no Kuni)

Naruto opened his eyes as the sunlight hit his eyelids, he grunted as he tried to sat up but a weight on his chest prevented him from doing so,

'Fuck, she really is hard to please. I must get back my power or else she would literally fuck the life out of me.' Naruto thought and looked on top of his chest and smiled upon seeing the mop of crimson hair blocking his view.

'Now that's the sight I want to wake up for.' He thought and created a shadow clone with whom he substituted, all of this done silently as to not wake up Kurumi. Naruto looked up and stretched his limbs, enjoying the popping sound of his joints, he took a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed in content.

"Well then, what to do?" Naruto asked himself around, however, before he could do anything a rustling coming from the bushes across the clearing alerted him to someone's presence. He looked in that direction and his eyebrow raised in amusement, from behind the bushes a young girl of around 155 cm in height walked out, she has long black hair, pale skin, large, dark-brown eyes and slender frame. She wore a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls, that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. She also wore a dark-colored choker around her neck. Naruto noticed she has a basket filled with various herbs in her hand.

'I wasn't expecting to meet her so soon.' Naruto thought and began to walk toward the girl, when she noticed him she flinched visibly.

'How? I didn't felt his presence before?' The girl thought as Naruto stood a small distance in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest and a gentle smile on his face.

"So, I see that Zabuza is still recovering." Naruto said to which she tensed even more and retrieved the senbon she hide inside her sleeve, Naruto noticed that and shook his head.

"Stop that, I'm not here to fight with you, my name is Naruto by the way." At that Haku looked into his eyes, after several moments of silence she sighed slightly.

"Haku...how did you know?" A soft chuckle was her answer, she frowned and opened her mouth to say something but Naruto's next words stopped her.

"You have his scent on you, not enough to suggest an intimate relationship but enough to know that you spend a lot of time with that person...I also know that you are a girl so don't try to lie." Haku's eyes went wide open at this.

"I must say it is a very good thing that I met you here, we can talk like civilized people without Zabuza trying to gut me out." At that comment Haku giggled slightly.

"He is still angry about his defeat, so, what do you want to talk about?" Naruto smiled and looked up at the clouds above.

"To tell the truth, I want to give you a second chance at life." After Naruto said that a silence fell on both of them, Haku could only stare at the man before her in shock.

"What?" The question was said so quietly that Naruto almost missed it.

"You heard me, I didn't heard or read about you so that means you are not in a Bingo Book, Zabuza on the other hand is very famous, many people will target you just to get to him." At that Haku took a defensive stance which caused Naruto to sigh.

"Look, I don't really want to fight and I don't care for some of my...'comrades'...the only thing I want is give you and Zabuza protection, as a head of the Uzumaki clan I can protect both of you." That only earned him a glare.

"It's hard to believe." Haku said which once again caused Naruto to sigh and facepalm, irritation began to surface in him.

"Girl, I am a head of the Uzumaki clan, pledging your loyalty to my clan will give you protection and we wouldn't have to fight, trust me, you and Zabuza won't stand a chance against me." Naruto said in irritation and began to scratch the back of his head.

"Anyway, just tell this to Zabuza, I REALLY want to avoid fighting." With that said Naruto turned and began to walk toward the tree where Kurumi was still sleeping under, he picked her up in a bridal style and turned last time toward Haku.

"A word of advice, the herbs you search for are in a small field that way." Naruto said tilting his head behind him, Haku just stared at him for few seconds before he began to walk away, after few minutes Naruto suddenly stopped with wide eyes.

'Fuck...I forgot to ask if they work with someone else.' Naruto thought and looked behind him, however, he decided to just walk back.

'Whatever, I just hope that Kurumi's plan will work out.' He thought and sighed.

'It better will.'

* * *

(August 11 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Nami no Kuni)

Naruto grunted as he picked himself up and spat out some dust, he looked up toward the top of the deep shaft he was dropped into and glared at the grinning Kurumi who stood there with hands on her waist. His attire looked normal but he didn't have his sword on himself and his hands are bound behind his back.

'I swear, it's Urahara once again.' Naruto thought and sighed after several seconds of glaring, Kurumi took that as a sign to say something.

"Naru-koi, now listen carefully. You must go into your inner world and find my energy, it shouldn't be too hard, when you find it you will know what to do." She said cheerfully but Naruto sensed a hint of worry in her voice, he also saw Kakashi walking up to the edge and looking down on him.

"Say, Kurumi-san, for what he needs to be down there." Naruto heard Kakashi say, he perked up because he also wanted to know the reason why.

"Simple, if Naruto goes crazy we can drop every destructive Jutsu without him dodging, but I'm sure he won't die...I think." Naruto could only stare blankly at Kuurmi because of her last comment.

'Great.' He thought and closed his eyes, he steadied his breathing and waited. Several seconds later he felt a slight pull on his mind so he just relaxed, few seconds later he opened his eyes and sighed in relieve. Instead of the earthy walls of the shaft Naruto found himself in the middle of a burned out field and his hands are once more free, he noticed that something similar to snow was falling around him but Naruto know better, the smell of burning wood was clear.

'Ash, the last time I was here there was nothing like this.' Naruto thought and looked around, he instantly noticed that what was once a beautiful forest was now a large gathering of burned trees, he looked in front of himself and set his gaze at the mountain in the distance.

"No wonder I'm so weak, time to tame the beast." He said and began to walk in the direction of the mountain, his eyes full of determination.


	11. Announcement

Hello everyone, I just wanted to inform all of you the I created a blog where all of my stories would be transferred. I hope it would allow me easier contact with all of you, my readers, I would also inform you that I won't leave this site anytime soon. Anyway, you can find it here: AFRC500 dot blogspot dot com


	12. Demon

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Bijū/Hollow,Summoning speaking** "

" _Zanpakutō spirit speaking/Radio_ "

 **Technique name/Important terms**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or any other element mentioned in this story except my own ideas and characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Demon**

Naruto sighed as he traveled through the scorched forest, it seems like hours since he got here but he still couldn't find the entrance to the seal that once held Kurumi, looking once more at the mountain far away from him he saw the thunderstorm quickly approaching which caused Naruto to curse under his breath.

'Dammit, it's harder than I thought, at this rate I will never find it.' Naruto thought and looked around, a sigh escaping his lips.

'To think so much damage could be caused to this forest, no wonder I feel like crap.' He looked at the mountain once more when he heard something that shouldn't be here, a roar of some animal.

"What the fuck..." Naruto muttered and began to run in the direction of the sound, he passed many destroyed trees but one in particular stood out from the black mass of wood, it was a massive, burned out tree with a opening big enough for a person. Naruto upon spotting the tree stopped instantly and send in that direction a blank stare.

'Oh...I forgot how big this place is.' He thought and instead of the mountain began to run toward the large tree, several seconds he stood in front of it but a scowl marred his face.

"Damn, that don't look too good." Naruto muttered and stepped inside the tree, he instantly saw a slightly charred door-frame with the splinters of what once was doors scattered all around it, instead of the doors its place was replaced by darkness.

'Well, no use standing here.' He thought and reached his head toward the darkness, his hand passed through like it was the surface of water, his hand gone from his sight but the feeling stayed.

'Good to know it works.' Without further hesitating Naruto stepped inside the darkness, disappearing inside the water-like surface.

* * *

What he saw on the other side caused his blood to boil in anger, it looked just like before but everything inside was completely destroyed, even if it was once holding his lover he still had many wonderful memories tied to this place. He clenched his fists and walked inside the bedroom and to say he was furious would be an understatement, the room looked like someone put a pile of paper bombs and detonated them in the middle of the room, he quickly looked around and noticed few lightly burned papers laying down on the floor, without hesitation he picked up one of them and looked at it, a smile instantly appearing on his face.

'So even she had a diary.' Naruto thought as he looked at the paper, it has the date of the day she was released from here and only one word, 'free' wrote in bold letters. Naruto put the page inside his pocket and turned toward the exit.

'No use standing here, I still have to find that energy.' He thought and walked out, sparing only a single glance at the room.

* * *

(August 12 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Nami no Kuni)

It was late morning and Kurumi sat near the shaft Naruto is kept in with Kakashi sitting across from her, both of them trying to kill time by playing poker.

"So...how long will it take?" Kakashi asked lazily to which Kurumi shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe a day or two, it's really hard to tell how large his mind is, however once he find my power and subdue it he should wake up." She said and set her cards down, showing Kakashi a Royal Flush.

"What?! How is this possible, it's the third time in a row?!" At that question Kurumi smirked.

"It seems like Naruto's luck rubbed off on me...anyway shouldn't you be going to the bridge, we don't know when Zabuza will attack." Kurumi said calmly, Kakashi nodded and was about to stand up when they heard an explosion in the distance, Kakashi instantly got up and looked at Kurumi.

"Let's hope Naruto will be able to help." With that said he run off toward the bridge, leaving Kurumi and Naruto behind. She sighed and also got up, she walked to the edge of the shaft and looked down at the form of Naruto who was moving ever so slightly.

'Huh? I thought it would take him much more to find it, my love really is full of surprises.' Kurumi thought and sat down with her legs hanging off the edge.

'Please hurry up Naru-koi, show everyone not to mess with you.'

* * *

"Fuck...finally here..." Naruto said tiredly as he reached the final step in his climb, the entrance to the cave. He stood up and took a step inside the cave but almost instantly a soundwave caused by a roar hit his face .

'So it's here.' He thought and stepped further inside cave. his eyes went wide open in shock upon realizing the difference in size the inside of the cave has over the mountain.

"That place is at least three times taller than that mountain itself, the entrance must have take me to another section of my mind." Naruto said and took a step forward, just then a monstrous, disembodied roar sounded from the darkness in front of him, the shock wave it left behind nearly send Naruto flying. He began to stare into the darkness but after few seconds several orbs of lightning appeared, hovering above the floor and illuminating the darkness.

'What the fuck is that?' Naruto thought as the creature in front of him was revealed. It was a gigantic skeleton of a wolf-like creature with ten bone-like segmented tails, each ending with a ring in which a tiny blue orb is embedded, it also has a goat-like skull similar to Naruto's mask but without the hook-like mark and in each of its empty eye holes was a large blue flame. Then he noticed that the orbs of lightning were on every joint of the creatures body and it's size was two times larger than Kurumi's in her fox form.

"Oh fuck me..." Naruto muttered and without hesitation lunged at the creature that did the same as him.

* * *

Kurumi stared down the shaft in worry as a black flame-like **Reiatsu** with blue specks covered his body.

"Naruto-kun, please be safe." She muttered and clutched her right hand to her chest.

* * *

" **Ame ga Futte!** " Naruto shouted and thrust his palm in front of himself without holding back, unlike what happened when he fought Kakashi the shockwave hit the paw that tried to smash him, sending the bones everywhere. Naruto quickly dashed to the other paw and began to run up on it, causing the creature to bite on its of leg in hope of catching the blond but Naruto proved to be faster than the enormous beast, quickly reaching its back and pointing his right palm at the back of its head.

" **Hadō #63. Raikōhō!** " Naruto shouted as an orb of yellow electricity appeared in front of his palm, it quickly changed shape into a spear of lightning which grew to the size of the creatures paw before shrinking to the size of Naruto's palm.

" **Raikōhō: Sairin!** " Naruto shouted again and the projectile in front of him seemingly disappeared before a enormous explosion blew him of from the creatures back, he quickly corrected himself in air and threw one of his **Anshiya** tanto's to the ground before appearing near it in a cloud of black smoke just as a tail flew through the place she was in before, Naruto quickly threw another tanto at the creature and flew through a series of handsigns before shouting.

" **Tajū Kage Tanto Bunshin no Jutsu!** " In a puff of smoke the one tanto he threw became thousands as it rained down on the beast who roared as the bones returned to its body, then Naruto pulled out his sword and smirked.

"Time to end this." He muttered and used **Anshiya** to appear above the beasts head, he raised his sword above his head and was about to swung it down when the beasts tail hit his right side, nearly crushing his body and sending him flying into the cave's wall. When he hit it Naruto felt every bone in his body creak under the pressure and he coughed out blood. Without another word he appeared at the base of its tails and looked at the orbs.

'Maybe this is the weak spots, I don't have other ideas.' Naruto thought and quickly jumped back as the beasts tail tried to take his head off, for Naruto the time slowed as he concentrated on one of the orbs, he gripped his sword tightly and began to run toward the orb on the beasts tail, causing it to roar and try to threw him off desperately, after few seconds Naruto was right near the orb and raised his sword above his head with the blade pointing down, he gripped it tightly with both hands and let out a animalistic roar as he swung it down, piercing the orb which exploded second later, causing the beasts to roar like nothing before and tried to crush Naruto who was threw back by the explosion. Seconds before it could happen he appeared above its head and delivered a powerful punch on top of its head, causing it to smash against the ground.

* * *

" **Jouro Senbon!** " A shout came forcing the Genin of Team 8 to jump back as a rain of senbon rained down on them, Hinata glared at the man in front of them as he caught his umbrella.

"Come on, is that all Konoha has? Don't make me laugh." Aoi Rokushō said as he faced against the kids in front of him, he could feel his partner Zabuza Momochi and his student behind him somewhere inside the mist. He sighed when the Genin didn't reply and reached toward his waist where **Raijin no Ken** was, he gripped its handle and pulled it out, causing a blade of lightning to form.

'No good, the best we can do is hold him off before someone would help us out.' Hinata thought as images of Naruto with his **Seele Schneider** flashed through her mind.

'You don't know how much I want you to be here Naruto-kun.' She thought as she took her **Jūken** stance.

* * *

Well, it's finally here...shorter than I would like like but I didn't have much motivation to write lately, however in exchange the next chapter should be much longer and hopefully more interesting than this one.


	13. Bankai

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Bijū/Hollow,Summoning speaking** "

" _Zanpakutō spirit speaking/Radio_ "

 **Technique name/Important terms**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or any other element mentioned in this story except my own ideas and characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Bankai**

Naruto coughed out blood as he slowly stood up from the hit he just received from the beast, he already destroyed half of it's tails but it only enraged the beast more, causing it's attacks to be more furious than before.

'Damn it, its hard to move even a little, if it continue like that I will not make it.' Naruto thought and rolled to the right as the beast swung its paw at him, creating a large crater where he once stood, Naruto tried to cut it off but he had to jump back as a tail nearly took his legs off. He winced as his body was moving slower by a minute, then, something happened, something that Naruto never thought a feral beast was capable of, a pain erupted through his back and stomach as a large bone pierced him from behind causing his eyes to open wide in shock.

'How...it was in front of me all the time.' He thought and slowly turned his head to the right, one of the tails managed to get behind him before he could notice and its tip transformed into spear-like blade, the tails moved as it brought Naruto closer to the beast that raised its paw, the blade slide out from Naruto and at the same time the beast swung down, crushing Naruto underneath its paw, when the paw was lifted it reveled a motionless Naruto lying there. The ground around inside the crater suddenly became a black, oil-like liquid in which Naruto's body began to slowly sunk, until he was completely gone and the ground returned to normal.

* * *

Kurumi's eyes perked up as she looked down the hole, however what she saw made her blood run cold in fear, Naruto laid down on the bottom of the shaft while the red energy began to envelop him in a cocoon-like structure, almost instantly Kurumi raised her hands above her head.

" **Moeru dai gyakusatsu(Blazing Massacre)!** " She shouted and a ball of white fire two times bigger than her appeared above her hands, almost instantly her clothes began to singe and burn down just like all the plants around the area, without a moment of hesitation she threw the ball down the shaft which upon contact with the cocoon exploded, causing a massive pillar of fire to erupt from the shaft, nearly reaching the clouds and evaporating all the water in the area. Much to her shock however it was of no use as a large skeleton of a beast began to climb toward the surface, Kurumi tried to once more to attack it but the beast roared, the shockwave sending her flying back away from the shaft, she managed to correct herself in the air and land on her feet, she glared at the beast as it escaped the shaft but then she her eyes lost all the light they held at what she saw.

"Na...Naruto?" She asked in disbelieve as he saw the body of the man she love floating inside the ball of lightning which was inside the beast's chest.

* * *

"I can't believe you are just giving up like that." Naruto heard a familiar female voice say as he floated inside the endless darkness, he slowly looked up with a dead look in his eyes and he saw a completely white copy of Kurumi floating in front of him.

"And what can I do, I just couldn't win, that thing is too dangerous." He said and hung his head, second later he felt something hit his left cheek, causing his head to forcefully turn to the right, he slowly looked back at Kurumi's Doppelganger and frowned.

"Is that all you can do, don't you love her?" The copy said and a white ripple appeared beside her from which a oval mirror floated out, the mirror's surface glowed for a second before it showed the image of Kurumi fighting the beast he was defeated by, however what caught his attention was the despair that he could see in her lifeless eyes.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked in shock as he saw Kurumi struggling to dodge the beasts attacks, barely managing to do so.

"Are you just going to let that thing kill her, one of the women you love?!" Kurumi's copy shouted at him to which Naruto just closed his eyes tightly, a few tears escaping from beneath his eyelids.

"I...I don't want that...but I can't do anything here, I'm stuck." Naruto said weakly, he stayed like that for a second before he felt a warm hand on his cheek, he opened his eyes and looked at the other occupant of the space he was in, seeing her smiling that gently remained him of Kurumi when she talked about having kits someday.

"Do you want to change that?" At that question Naruto instantly nodded, showing his determination to save the one she love, Kurumi's clone nodded and placed her other hand on Naruto's other cheek.

"Then...you have everything you need to do so...my wielder." With that said she pressed her lips against his own, for a second nothing happened until a large white ripple spread from Naruto, completely illuminating the once black void.

* * *

" **You...will die.** " A disembodied voice of Naruto sounded inside the cave, causing the beast to turn in the direction of the crater it made when it struck down Naruto, it growled when the ground inside the crater changed once more but this time it filled with something similar to a water of white color. After few seconds Naruto's hand broke through the surface, quickly followed by the rest of his body, the beast quickly backed away when it noticed the mask on Naruto's face. However now it was different, it has a line of four fanned out horns on top of the mask pointing back, each horn near the tip has a small hole through its sides for the golden rings dangling from them, attached to each ring is a white braid of material reaching to Naruto's neck, attached near the base of each braid is a glowing, bright blue pearl.

" **Ban...Kai: Sōkō kyōki(Final Release: Armored Madness)** " Naruto said and raised his right hand up, moments later a thunderbolt came down upon Naruto, destroying the roof of the cave and bathing everything inside in a blinding light. The lightning disappeared after few seconds but what stood in its place put fear inside the beast, ten tails similar to those of the beasts were growing from his tailbone, his back, legs and arms were covered in a segmented bone-like armor, however the most noticeable thing were two massive, bat-like skeletal wings, running between their bones were bolts of lightning, creating a membrane of sort. Naruto's wings flapped, rising him few meters above the ground where he stayed, Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled.

" **I think I played around too much.** " He said in an emotionless voice before flapping his wings once more, sending hundreds orb of lighting at the beasts which didn't had time to react as most of the bullets connected with its body, each bolt creating small explosion that nearly disintegrated its body, Naruto pointed his hands forward at the beast which bones were slowly trying to assemble once more into a one body, large spears of pure lightning appeared around Naruto's body before flying at the tails belonging to the beast. It roared in agony as the orbs on its tails were destroyed in one move, its body quickly crumbled to ash and red energy began to float out from the pile, Naruto flew closer and the energy began flowing into his body, restoring his strength, after several more seconds it was over and Naruto sighed in relieve.

'Now, I just need to help everyone.' With that thought Naruto disappeared from his mind.

* * *

Kurumi panted as she rested on her hands and knees before the beast standing not too far from her, she closed her eyes awaiting her fate, tears streaming down her face and onto the ground, however what she received was a terrifying roar from the beast and a enormous bolt of lightning hitting it. She quickly looked up but immediately regretted is she was nearly blinded, prompting her to close her eyes, after few seconds the light disappeared so she opened her eyes only to have her sight blocked by someone.

" **Sorry Ku-hime, looks like I got you worried for a while.** " Her eyes shot wide open upon hearing that familiar voice, she slowly looked up and saw the masked face of Naruto, almost immediately she jumped onto him and wrapped her arms behind his neck before lifting up his mask and kissing him with as much passion as she could muster. Naruto quickly responded by kissing back but he pulled back after few seconds.

" **Not now Ku-Hime, we must help Hinata-chan, she is in danger.** " Kurumi just nodded at his words and snuggled into his chest, Naruto smiled under his mask and wrapped his left hand around her waist tightly, holding her as close as possible. His wings flapped and they raised into the air before Naruto turned toward the direction of the bridge.

" **Ready?** " He asked, Kurumi simply nodded, relishing in his presence. With that, Naruto disappeared in a sonic boom, leaving a trail of snapped trees behind.

* * *

"You kids disgust me, the girl and bug boy I can respect slightly but you...you I can't stand dog breath." Aoi said in disgust as he kicked wounded Kiba away from him, right beside his teammates, Hinata groaned as she slowly began to stood up, her body covered with cuts and bruises.

"I...I will not give up...Naruto-kun will save us, we just need to hold on our own some more." Hinata said loud enough for Aoi to hear, causing him to scoff.

"That Naruto guy again, didn't you realize nobody is coming, you will all die here." He said as he began to walk toward Hinata, he took few steps forward but quickly had to jump back as a small swarm of bugs tried to cover his body. Shino slowly began to stand up, when he did he stood beside Hinata and curled his hands into fists.

"She is right, Naruto-san will get here any moment now, I can feel." Hinata nodded at his words, Aoi sighed and shook his head slightly.

"If you two are so sure about that then I will have to kill you before he gets here." With that he suddenly disappeared, causing Hinata and Shino to tense.

"Behind you kids." The two of them quickly turned just as Aoi swung his sword, a cruel smirk on his face. However before the sword came close to hurting them something pushed Hinata and Shino aside, Aoi didn't have time to react as a foot hit his face with a sonic boom, blowing away the mist in a wide radius and sending him flying like a bullet. His body hit on of the pillars supporting the bridge where it stayed. All around them fighting stopped as everyone wanted to see what happened.

" **I think I appeared just in time, don't you think Hina-hime?** " Hinata looked up at the person that saved her and gasped upon seeing the familiar form of Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" She asked uncertainly to which Naruto nodded and released his hold on Kurumi who pouted.

" **Now stay back Ku-hime, I need to take care of something.** " Just as he said that Zabuza appeared with a wounded Aoi on his side.

"Watch out for that kid, he was the one who got me before." Zabuza said which earned him a smirk from Aoi.

"Really, that punk got you?" His question was answered by a glare from Zabuza.

"I mean it, don't underestimate him." Aoi just shrugged at that and pointed his sword at Naruto who decided to come closer to the two, Kakashi and Kurenai appeared to take of the wounded Genin. Without saying a word Aoi and Zabuza disappeared before appearing above Naruto, already swinging their respective swords down, Naruto just caught Zabuza sword with his hand and did the same with Aoi's, shocking everyone present. He looked at Zabuza for a second before glaring at Aoi who felt his life slipping away from Naruto's gaze.

" **You hurt me girl...now you die.** " Before anyone could notice what happened Naruto snapped both blades and grabbed Aoi's head with his now free hand, without hesitating he slammed Aoi's head onto the bridge before kicking Zabuza's chin with his heel, launching him from the ground, he quickly followed with another kick to his chest, sending him flying from the bridge and into the water below, then he turned toward Aoi who struggled to get Naruto's hand away from his face.

Naruto's wings began to shine brighter than before as he placed an index finger of his right hand on Aoi's chest, just above his heart, a small spark could be seen and he suddenly stopped moving, falling limp as his heart imploded with Naruto still gripping his head.

"He should be grateful I ended him so peacefully." Naruto said as his voice suddenly became normal once more, his mask disappearing in black flames. He turned toward Zabuza who jumped back onto the bridge, kneeling on all four as he tried to breath normally, the pieces of his sword lying beside him.

"So...I just killed one of your helpers...you still want to fight?" Naruto said with indifference, just then another Naruto appeared beside the group of Genin and Jōnin carrying Haku under his armpit and Sasuke in his right hand by the back of his shirt, the clone dropped Sasuke who grunted and lightly placed Haku on the ground. Zabuza saw the clone and sighed before sitting up.

"That's the second time you broke my sword brat, not cool." Naruto chuckled at that and was about to say something when clapping in the distance gained everyone's attention, they turned to the Nami's end of the bridge and saw Gatō along with a small army of thugs coming toward them.

"Look at that, the great Zabuza defeated by a child, you did a great job however, now I can kill them myself and don't have to pay you, can this day get any better?" The midget said loudly to which Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he pointed the palm of his right hand at Gatō and sighed once more.

" **Hadō #31: Shakkahō.** " A orb of red energy suddenly appeared in front of Naruto's palm, the grew in size until it was bigger than his head and Naruto fired it at the small army in form of a bright red pillar of destructive energy that tore through Gatō and his thugs like nothing, when the pillar disappeared nothing was left except the pieces of clothing, ash and a trail carved into the bridge. Everyone stared at Naruto in shock at how easily he killed them without even blinking.

"Now I think we should go back, I feel kinda tired right now." With that said he began to walk back toward Tazuna's house with Kurumi happily following him. Everyone, even Haku and Zabuza, soon followed after him.

* * *

(August 13 - 15 years after Kyūbi's attack - Nami no Kuni)

The next day everyone gathered inside Tazuna's living room but Naruto was absent, Kakashi quickly noticed that and turned toward Kurumi who was smiling brightly.

"Kurumi-san, where is Naruto?" He asked to which Kurumi shrugged.

"He told me he have something to do in ruins of Uzushiogakure, he should be back in few days." Kakashi's eyes opened wide in shock at that.

"What?! He shouldn't go alone, it's dangerous!" At that Kurumi gave him a blank stare.

"Really? After what he did yesterday you still doubt him, some Sensei you are." She said flatly, Sasuke growled under his breath as he was told what happened when he was unconscious, defeated by Haku.

'That bitch, how could she rise a hand at me, she even have the guts to stay here.' He thought in disgust as he looked at Haku, she noticed the look but just labeled it as nothing.

"Everyone, let's just do our job, we were hired to protect Tazuna until the bridge is finished and that's what we will do." At that most of them nodded except Kiba and Sasuke, both of them cursing the blond who, in their eyes, stole their glory.


	14. Annoucement!

For some time now I have the blog where all of my previous and new stories will be placed, that's why I would like all my fans to go there instead of this site.

afrc500 blogspot com (dots in blank spaces)

All my stories and their continuations or rewrites will be there, I hope I will see you all there.


	15. notification 22062018

hello everyone, I want to inform you that my blog 'afrc500 dot blogspot dot com' will serve as a database to the finished and unfinished chapters of my stories as well as any notifications I have, that is all for now, see you until the next chapter.


End file.
